De una manera diferente
by Betting Life
Summary: Un comienzo diferente para una historia que ya todos conocemos. Desde su nacimiento, Hermione Granger, nunca ha sido alguien normal. ¿Podrá ser este cambio algo bueno o malo?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling ya que si no, Hermione nunca se hubiera casado con Ron.

Advertencia: A/U

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos_-

-_**Hechizos**_-

_Recuerdos_

**Prólogo**

No me sorprendió saber que soy una bruja, sabía perfectamente que yo no era normal y, afortunadamente, nunca me había afectado, pero si el hecho de que hubiera una escuela donde existían más personas como yo, Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería, o eso era lo que decía la carta. Mis padres por otro lado sí que se habían asombrado, pero luego sonrieron llenos de orgullo por mí. Esa misma noche una extraña mujer llegó a nuestra casa presentándose como Minerva McGonagall la sub-directora del colegio donde asistiría, hablo con mis padres y les informó todo acerca de mi estancia allá. También dijo que pasaría mañana para llevarnos al lugar donde podría comprar todo lo que necesitaría, y luego se marcho.

Como había prometido, al día siguiente a las diez en punto apareció y nos pidió que la siguiéramos. Caminamos por las concurridas calles de Londres hasta llegar a un oscuro bar, donde al entrar todos nos miraron curiosos, pude notar la incomodidad en mis padres, la señora McGonagall parecía haberse dado cuenta también, por lo que apresuramos el paso. Llegamos a la puerta trasera del lugar y salimos. Una pared se mostraba ante nosotros, expectantes mis padres y yo observábamos con atención los movimientos de la mujer. Toco la pared con una vara 5 veces y esta mágicamente comenzó a abrir un camino frente a nosotros.

-Bienvenidos al callejón Diagon-Nos presentó sonriendo, comenzado la marcha nuevamente. La sub-directora nos llevó a Gringgots, el banco mágico, donde cambiaríamos el dinero muggle por dinero mágico. Mis padres quisieron también abrir una cuenta para mí, donde depositaron una buena cantidad de dinero para cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Todo era verdaderamente maravilloso. Mis padres eran los más emocionados, miraban todo sonriendo con asombro, llamando mi atención cuando veían algo que los asombraba, a veces me pregunto ¿Quién es el adulto aquí?

Las tiendas donde la mujer nos llevó tenía muchas curiosidades, algunas llamaron mi atención, otras no tanto. Continuamos comprando cuando entramos en una tienda que realmente llamó mi atención. La señora McGonagall llamó e inmediatamente un hombre de avanzada edad apareció.

-Buenas tardes señores, profesora McGonagall-Saludó sonriendo hasta que desvió su mirada a mi-¿Son los nuevos alumnos?-Cuestionó sin quitar su mirada de mi.

-Buenas tardes Olivander -Devolvió el saludo la mujer- Y sí, la señorita Granger viene a comprar su varita-Explicó.

-Oh, muy bien, ¿eres diestra o surda?- Pregunto sonriéndome.

-Diestra-Conteste. Se adentró en el fondo de la tienda y luego volvió con una caja rectangular en mano.

-Hija nosotros iremos con la profesora en busca de las cosas que te faltan-Explicó mi madre-Volveremos pronto-Los vi salir de la tienda luego de despedirse.

-Tome-Me ofreció el señor.

Había visto a la señora McGonagall agitar su ¿varita? ¿Así la había llamado?, creo que sí, así que supuse que el hombre quería que hiciera lo mismo. La tomé y la agite, las cajas de frente a mi salieron bruscamente de su lugar, cosa que me sorprendió, por lo que deje la varita en su caja.

-Parece que no-Dijo el señor volviendo adentrarse en la tienda, volvió nuevamente con otra caja, me la ofreció y repetí la acción apuntando esta vez a otro lugar, no quería lastimar al señor Olivander. La nueva varita hizo estallar en pedazos la ventana de la tienda, por lo que nuevamente deje la varita en su caja.

-Tal vez-Habló el hombre para sí mismo, luego salió disparado, al volver su mirada había cambiado parecía ¿emocionado?-Esta-Tomé la varita en mi mano derecha y sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesarme, extrañamente, no dolía era más bien agradable-Vaya, pero que curioso-Me miraba con asombro y algo que no pude descifrar.

-¿Qué quiere decir señor?-Pregunte sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad.

-Vera señorita Granger, esta varita es única en su especie-Explicó, mire mi varita y sentí su poder, era inexplicable el sentimiento que me invadía-Su núcleo es de un raro animal muy difícil de encontrar, eso sin contar lo peligroso que es toparse con uno de ellos-Expectante mire al hombre incitándolo a que siguiera su explicación-Garra de quimera-Asombrada mire al señor luego volteé a ver el objeto en mis manos fascinada-Una varita con grandes poderes conlleva un gran deber señorita Granger-Me miro con un nuevo brillo en su mirada-Ahora me pregunto ¿cuál será el camino que elegirá?-No pude preguntar a que se refería con eso porque llegaron mis padres junto a la profesora y el señor se perdió en el fondo de la tienda.

-¡Felicidades hija!-Los gritos de felicidad de mis padres hicieron que volteara a verlos y pude ver lo que sostenían, era una hermosa lechuza de plumas blancas con motas grises y unos brillantes ojos azules, extraño, pero realmente hermoso.

-Gracias, es preciosa-Expresé acercándome a ellos con una sonrisa la cual ellos devolvieron.

-Es macho y tiene 6 meses-Explico mi padre pasándome la jaula para que lo sostuviera. Lo mire de cerca.

-_Estamos en Junio por lo que nació en Enero-_Analice concentrada.

-Es hora de irnos-La voz de la profesora me saco de mis divagaciones-Hasta luego Olivander-Se despidió la mujer. Voltee a ver al hombre quien ya estaba de vuelta tras el mostrador. El me miro y con un gesto de cabeza se despidió.

Salimos del local para volver al Londres muggle. Al llegar a casa mis padres dejaron todo sobre la mesa.

-Las clases, como ya les había mencionado, comienzan el 1 de Septiembre-Explicó nuevamente-La señorita deberá tomar el tren antes de las once, el tren no espera a nadie-Dijo mirándome seriamente-Ustedes no podrán acompañarla una vez que atraviese la pared, que como dije antes se encuentra entre el andén 9 y 10-Esto lo dijo mirando a mis padres-Bien es hora de irme, espero verla pronto señorita Granger-Me miro expectante a lo que yo solo asentí-Nos vemos-Mis padres la escoltaron a la puerta y luego desapareció.

.

.

.

.

¡Gracias por leer!

Estoy actualizando mis historias y arreglando mi error coffcoffEstupidescoffcoff

Como sea espero les guste recordar viejos capitulos (¡Por favor no me maten soy muy joven todavia!)

¡Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter no me pertenece es propiedad unica y exclusiva de J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

,

**Capitulo 1**

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, y pronto llegó septiembre. Desperté temprano, me vestí y baje a desayunar. En el comedor ya me esperaban mis padres.

-Buenos días-Salude al sentarme en la mesa.

-Buenos días cariño-Respondieron ambos. Mi madre llegó con el desayuno y comenzamos a comer.

-Dime hija ¿cómo te sientes?-Preguntó mi padre tomando su humeante taza de café.

-Bien-Conteste llevado una tostada con mermelada de ciruela a mi boca.

-¿No estás emocionada por llegar a Hogwarts?-Preguntó desconcertado por mi falta de emoción.

-Conozco Hogwarts-Ambos me miraron con sorpresa por lo que rápidamente añadí-Por los libros, ahí explican detalladamente todo acerca de ello-Explique a lo que ellos sonrieron.

-Ya veo-Dijo mi madre-pero, ¿No te estás adelantando un poco cariño?-Pregunto.

-No lo creo-Respondí con simpleza-El tema de la magia es fascínate, su historia me intriga y más aun los magníficos magos que ayudaron a crearla-Explique con emocion contenida- Quiero llegar a ser tan buena como ellos-Su mirada se lleno de orgullo nuevamente, hacían eso muy seguido en los últimos días.

-Y no dudamos en que lo lograras hija-Animó mi padre-Ten por seguro que llegaras a hacer historia en ese mundo-Su sonrisa se ensancho aun más.

-Así es-Apoyó mi madre-La mejor de todos-Sabía que exageraban pero su apoyo me alegraba. Por lo que les sonreí y continuamos desayunando tranquilamente.

Luego subí a alimentar a Wise, así había nombrado a mi bella lechuza. Era una criatura sorprendente, cuando lo conocí me miró de tal manera que sentí que podía observar todo lo que había en mí, como si pudiera ver algo que yo no, de ahí su nombre. Me encariñe rápidamente con él y parecía que el efecto era reciproco. Le di de comer unas lombrices, que gustoso acepto, cuando termino le hice una caricia y baje junto a él con jaula en mano a la sala. Deje a Wise dentro de su jaula a mi lado en el sofá y después tome asiento.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, así que decidí leer los libros que iba a utilizar en mis clases, otra vez. Eran verdaderamente fascinantes, no se comparaban a nada que yo haya leído antes, excepto el libro de historia de la magia, que había notado tenía algunos retazos que se anudaban a la historia del mundo muggle, como era el caso de la segunda guerra mundial.

Leyendo se me fue la hora y cuando menos lo pensé ya eran las diez. Guarde los libros en mi baúl que estaba junto a mí, mi padre colocó mis maletas y la jaula de mi nueva mascota en un carrito para que cuando bajara solo tuviera que empujarlo. Dejo todo en el portaequipaje del auto, subimos y nos dirigimos hacia la estacion.

Al llegar rápidamente caminamos hasta el andén 9 y 10. Al encontrar el muro los abrace sonriendo y me despedí antes de que mi madre comenzara a llorar, atravesé el muro mágico y rápidamente deje mis cosas y subí al tren.

Busque un vagón que estuviera vacio, para mi suerte, encontré uno al que inmediatamente entré. Mire algunos alumnos despedirse de sus padres, esos debían ser los llamados sangre pura. Esos tipos se convertirían en un problema para mi, los impuros como yo no son muy de su agrado.

Sonreí. No iba a dejarme pisotear por ellos, yo les demostraría que a pesar de mi procedencia también era buena bruja.

El tren comenzó su marcha, mientras tanto decidí leer un libro, esta era la cuarta vez que lo leía pero no me cansaba de él. Tan enfrascada estaba en mi lectura que no oí cuando la puerta de mi vagón se abrió.

-Disculpa-Una tímida voz se escucho, volteé a ver al causante-No has visto un sapo por aquí, es mi mascota y se perdió-Explicó con nerviosismo, lo mire con seriedad y luego cerré mi libro.

-No, no he visto ningún sapo por aquí-Respondí indiferente a lo que él asintió asustado-Pero puedo ayudarte a buscar-Dije con ablandando mi mirada.

-T-te lo ag-gradeciria mu-mucho-Tartamudeó. Sonreí mentalmente, este chico me parecía muy divertido.

Guarde el libro en mi pequeño bolso, me levante y salí junto al extraño muchacho en busca de su mascota.

-Hermione Granger-Me presente sin voltear a mirarlo.

-¿Qué?-Me miró desconcertado.

-Ese es mi nombre-Explique-¿Me dirás el tuyo?-Por lo visto lo asuste, creo que mi tono de voz sonó demandante, nota mental intentar mejorar mi entonación, no quisiera que un profesor me regañara por haber sonado como una insolente.

-S-soy Neville Lo-longbotton-Se presentó tímidamente, quería que se sintiera a gusto con mi presencia así que le sonreí, parece que eso lo relajó un poco. El resto de camino fue silencioso, preguntamos vagón por vagón por el dichoso sapo, nadie lo había visto. Llegamos a un vagón donde había cuatro chicos, pero uno me llamó la atención, un rubio que había visto desde la ventana despedirse de sus padres.

-_Un sangre pura-_Pensé mentalmente disimulando una sonrisa maliciosa con una mirada sin emocion. Vi a los otros, los puros solo mantenían relación con los de su especie, por lo que ellos se habían añadido también a mi lista-Disculpen-Ellos voltearon a verme, la única chica me miro con desdén por lo que sonreí-¿No han visto por aquí a un sapo?, se le perdió a mi compañero-Explique cortésmente señalando a Neville quien se revolvió nervioso.

-Pero qué asco, ¿Quién querría tener un asqueroso animal como ese?-Contesto groseramente la chica, a lo que los otros rieron, pero que idiotas, no le veía lo gracioso al mal chiste de esa- además si lo hubiéramos visto, lo habríamos lanzado por la ventana de inmediato-Dijo sonriendo con malicia, eso me enojó.

-En ningún momento te pregunte lo que harías o no con el animal, no contestes de manera tan incoherente, ¿o es que eres ignorante?-Insulté mirándola con seriedad que la enfureció, me iba a contestar pero no la deje-¿No puedes responder un simple sí o no?, que tristeza, me apiado de los que sean tus padres-Se sonrojo y me miró con odio, pero no duro mucho al ver mi mirada, esa que le lanzaba a los niños que se atrevían a siquiera mirarme con desdén-Veo que aquí no está Neville-Le dije a mi compañero que se había mantenido detrás de mi-Vámonos-Ordené cerrando la puerta del vagón al salir.

-Hermione, ¿acaso no sabes quienes son ellos?-Pregunto con miedo, bueno al menos ya no tartamudeaba.

-No-Conteste con simpleza.

-La chica a la que acabas de insultar era Pansy Parkinson-Comentó alterado.

-¿Y eso qué?-Pregunte sin entender adonde quería llegar, ¿acaso sugería que debía temerle?

-Pues que sus padres, además de ser sangre puras son muy ricos-Contestó nervioso.

-El que sean puros y ricos no tiene nada que ver-Respondí con seriedad, me importaba muy poco caerle mal a una niñita mimada como esa.

-Pero sus padres podría exigir tu expulsión-Renegó Neville mirándome-Teniendo tanto dinero podrían hacerlo-Finalizó.

-Confió en el criterio del director y si eso no funciona conozco la sub-directora-Termine el tema mirándolo con seriedad y continuamos buscando. Le pregunté a Neville la hora, faltaba media hora para llegar a Hogwarts le pedí que me acompañara a mi vagón para colocarme la túnica, él decidió hacer lo mismo y fue al suyo. Cuando volvió continuamos la búsqueda.

-Disculpen-Entre a un vagón donde habían dos chicos, uno con antejos y otro pelirrojo que estaba haciendo magia-¿No han visto un sapo?, le pertenece a mi amigo Neville-Pregunté señalando a Nevill, quien estaba junto a mí.

-No-Contestó el pelirrojo en un tono que no me gusto. Neville asintió y cuando estaba por salir lo detuve y juntos nos sentamos frente a los dos chicos que nos miraban sorprendidos.

-Estas asiendo magia-Señale con obviedad-Continua-Lo alenté sonriendo, el joven de anteojos me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, parece haberse dado cuenta de lo falso de mi sonrisa.

-Ejem ejem-Se aclaró la garganta y recito-_**Rayo de sol amarillo, color de la mantequilla, convertid esta rata en amarilla**_-El patético hechizo no funcionó, como lo esperaba desde un principio. El pelirrojo miró a su compañero y el otro solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ese no es un hechizo de verdad-Afirme con firmeza, los dos individuos y Neville voltearon a verme-No sé quién te haya dicho lo contrario pero está equivocado-El pelirrojo me miró con fastidió y el otro solo frunció el seño.

-Bueno ya que te crees tan lista, enséñame como hacerlo-Ignore el tono que había usado para dirigirse a mí y saque mi varita.

-Aun no se cambiar de color los animales-Explique, a lo que ese tonto me miro con sorna siendo secundado por el cuatrojos-Pero eso sí, los hechizos que conozco al menos funcionan-Me mofé de él- Por ejemplo-Apunte mi varita al muchacho de antejos-_**Oculus reparo**_-Y los lentes de chico quedaron perfectamente arreglados. Sorprendido se quitó los lentes para observarlos mejor, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta quien era.

-Vaya, así que tu eres Harry Potter-Comenté sonriendo al descubrirlo-Perdona mi descortesía, soy Hermione Granger-Estiré mi mano en señal de saludo a lo que este contestó.

-¡¿Tu eres Harry Potter?!-El grito de Neville nos hizo sobresaltar a todos-Di-disculpen-Se disculpo avergonzado-Me llamo Neville Longbotton-Se presentó estirando su mano en dirección a Harry.

-Mucho gusto-Sonrió Potter, parece que no le caí muy bien porque a mí no me sonrió, bueno no se puede agradar a todo el mundo.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-Pregunte al pelirrojo quien había estado callado todo el tiempo.

-Soy Ronald Weasley-Contestó-Pero mis amigos me llaman Ron-Explico asiendo énfasis en la palabra "amigos", a lo que asentí, entendí perfectamente la indirecta.

-De acuerdo Ronald-Respondí dándole una sonrisa falsa. El ambiente se había puesto tenso, por lo que decidí que era hora de irme, no quería arrastrar a Neville conmigo, a él si le habían agradado estas personas.

-Neville volveré a mi vagón-El hizo un ademan de querer levantarse a lo que rápidamente le dije-No es necesario que me acompañes, estoy segura que estarás más a gusto con Harry y Ronald-El me miró con culpa por desear quedarse pero lo tranquilice sonriéndole-No te preocupes, de igual manera nos veremos después-Iba a salir cuando una voz me detuvo.

-No es necesario que te vayas-Dijo Potter mirándome con una sonrisa tímida, creo que se sentía culpable por lo de antes.

-Sí lo es, pero que no te afecte-Dije sonriendo con sorna-No me voy por ustedes, me siento más cómoda estando sola-Luego de estas palabras salí y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-¡No tenías que pedirle que se quedara, es una engreída!-Los gritos del pelirrojo se escucharon a través de la puerta, sonreí, ese chico sí que era un imbécil.

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad sino de la grandiosa autora J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2**

El tren se detuvo anunciando que habían llegado. La pequeña castaña bajo del tren y un hombre de enorme estatura les pidió que se acercaran. Lo miro curiosa, no era normal ver muchos hijos de gigantes, realmente fascinante.

-Hola Harry-Saludó el semi-gigante al joven Potter.

-Hola Hagrid-Devolvió el saludo, así que se llama Hagrid, pensó la muchachita sonriendo.

-¡Whou!-El Weasley expresó su sorpresa mirada al enorme hombre como un extraño animal, pero que grosero era ese idiota. La joven lo miro con desagrado.

-Muy bien todos síganme-El enorme hombre los guió hasta unos botes y les pidió que subieran. Una incómoda sensación la azotó, alguien la estaba observando, volteó a la derecha y ahí estaba la misma chica que había insultado en la tarde mirándola con odio, para incordiarla más le sonrió de forma amigable y sin ver qué cara puso subió rápidamente a uno de los botes, pudo escuchar en la lejanía un chillido histérico, sonrió con maldad a sabiendas de quien se trataba, su vida en Hogwarts iba ser una experiencia única.

Un majestuoso castillo se alzaba ante los jóvenes alumnos, imponente. Los libros se quedaron cortos al describir la belleza de Hogwarts, era realmente magnifico. Al llegar a la orilla Hagrid los llevó a la entrada del castillo donde la sub-directora McGonagall ya los esperaba.

-Es un gusto verla nuevamente señorita Granger-Saludó sonriendo la mujer, todos voltearon a verla y decidió que necesitaba aunque sea el sustento de la palabra de un profesor a su favor si es que quería mantenerse en Hogwarts, no sabía de lo que era capaz Parkinson, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-El gusto es mío profesora-Dijo sonriendo de forma encantadora, los alumnos que ya habían visto a la castaña en el tren no creían lo que veían.

-Sean bienvenidos a Hogwarts, para los que no me conocen, soy la sub-directora y profesora de transformaciones Minerva McGonagall-Dijo atrayendo la atención de nuevo-Síganme-Pidió empezando a subir las escaleras. Se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta-La selección se llevara a cabo en unos minutos-Explicó-La casa en la que queden será como su familia hasta el día de su graduación. Son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin-Finalizó-Con sus triunfos ganaran puntos sino cumplen las reglas los perderán y al finalizar el año la casa que obtenga más puntos se llevara la copa de la casa-No pudo seguir con la explicación por un grito.

-¡Trevor!-Era Neville quien al parecer había encontrado su mascota, la profesora le lanzó una mirada severa y este con temor volvió a su lugar.

-Esperen aqui un momento-Dijo para luego atravesar la puerta.

-Es cierto-Una voz atrajo la atención de todos, era el rubio de sonrisa altanera-Lo que decían en el tren, Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts-El murmullo de todos los alumnos comenzó, excepto claro por Ronald, Nevill, Hermione y el mismo Harry-Ellos son Crabbe y Goyle-Presentó con un movimiento de cabeza a los tipos que había visto hoy en la tarde-Yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-Se presentó ante Potter, el pelirrojo se rió del nombre del rubio y este lo miro con rabia-¿Crees que mi nombre es gracioso?-Pregunto furioso-No tengo que preguntar el tuyo, esa cara y esa ropa usada y vieja, debe ser un Weasley-Cada palabra dicha por el chico Malfoy destilaban veneno, igual que una serpiente, la joven no dudaba que quedara en Slytherin-Te darás cuenta de que algunas personas son mejores que otras Potter, no te conviene hacer amistad con los equivocados-Miro a Harry estirando la mano-Yo te puedo ayudar-Un momento de tensión nació en el ambiente.

-Ya sé quién es el equivocado, muchas gracias-Ni siquiera había aceptado tomar su mano, vaya Potter tiene su carácter, pensó divertida la muchachita. La profesora McGonagall volvió y mando a Malfoy a su lugar, este le mando una última mirada envenenada a Harry y volvió a su lugar.

-El momento llegó-Anunció la mujer, pidió que formaran dos filas y luego ingresaron al salón. Habían cuatro mesas largas repletas de alumnos de cursos superiores, miro el techo, por lo que había leído en el libro de la historia de Hogwarts, no era real. Llegaron al final del salón, frente a ellos una mesa larga donde el director y personal docente se encontraba. La profesora McGonagall subió las escalerillas que llevaban hasta un banquillo y un viejo sombrero que tomo por la punta.

-Cuando diga su nombre-Comenzó-Se acercaran, les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y sabrán cual es su casa-Termino la breve explicación.

-¡Hermione Granger!-Vaya sorpresa, ella era la primera. Subió las escalerillas mirando todo sin ninguna expresión. La profesora le colocó el sombrero y este, para su sorpresa, empezó a hablar.

-Oh, pero que tenemos aquí una mente dotada de intelecto-La voz del sombrero resonaba en su mente-Rowena estaría encantada contigo eso sin duda, pero ¡oh!, que más veo ahí-Continuó-Astucia, perspicacia y un deseo de poder inmensurable, virtudes de la casa de Salazar pero no puedo ponerte ahí, tu sangre te lo impide-Eso hizo que un brillo de odio se reflejara en su mirada-¿Qué es eso otro que veo, eso que ocupa la mayor parte de tu mente?, ¡oh! ¡es valor!, veo mucho valor en ti, serías una perfecta Gryffindor, si, todo está aquí en tu cabeza-La selección se estaba tardando mucho, los alumnos comenzaban a murmurar, pero aun así ella no quito su semblante sin emocion en ningún momento-Que dilema, Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, no me decido cual-Se estaba cansando de esperar-Paciencia pequeña, no es fácil elegir cuando te alteras-Dijo tranquilo.

-Llevamos más de dos minutos así-Explicó tratando de no exasperarse-Y aun no has decidido a que casa enviarme-Inhalo una buena cantidad de aire y lo soltó, todos la estaban viendo no podía armar un escándalo-No es por ser grosera pero podrías apresurarte-Pidió intentando sonar cortes.

-De acuerdo pequeña-Dijo amable el objeto mágico-Entonces tu dime ¿a cuál de las dos prefieres?-Abrió los ojos asombrada, tanto que se notó en sus facciones.

-¿Puedo elegir?-Pregunto intentando ignorar las miradas de curiosidad de sus compañeros.

-Así es-Afirmó con firmeza.

-De acuerdo-Comenzó a plantear los pros y contra de cada una y al final decidió-Quiero estar en Gryffindor-No había duda en su afirmación-Tu dijiste que lo que más ocupaba mi mente era el valor ¿verdad?-El razonamiento de la castaña termino por convencer al sombrero y exteriorizó su decisión gritando-¡GRYFFINDOR!- Finalmente bajo del taburete y sonriendo con seguridad se dirigió a su mesa. La mesa de los leones la recibió con aplausos y gritos de alegría.

-Hola soy Fred-Un chico de curso superior la saludó.

-Y yo soy George-Un chico idéntico al primero la saludó también.

-_Vaya, gemelos-_Pensó con sorna- Hola soy Hermione, un gusto en conocerlos-Saludó sonriéndoles.

-¡Igualmente!-Dijeron animosamente los dos al mismo tiempo.

-El sombrero sí que se tomo su tiempo para seleccionarte-Comentó el llamado Fred.

-Cierto, nunca nadie ha pasado de los 30 segundos y tu estuviste como dos minutos-Secundó George a su gemelo.

-Es algo indeciso es todo-Dijo con indiferencia volteando a ver los que faltaban ser seleccionados, ellos hicieron lo mismo sonriendo por la respuesta.

-¡Susan Bones!-Una chica pelirroja paso al frente temblorosa, le colocaron el sombrero y a los segundos este grito-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-La mesa de los tejones grito de júbilo por su nueva adquisición.

-¡Draco Malfoy!-El arrogante rubio paso y al apenas rozar su cabeza el sombrero grito-¡SLYTHERIN!-Eso le recordó lo que el sombrero había dicho durante su selección. Mando una mirada envenenada a Malfoy_, _ahora con más razón no permitiría que esas serpientes la superaran. Oh, cuanto disfrutaría humillándolos a todos. Pensar en eso le sacó una sonrisa medio retorcida, algo empezaba a cambiar en la joven.

-¡Ronald Weasley!-Era el turno del tonto pelirrojo que había conocido en tren.

-¿Ya conociste a nuestro hermanito?-Volteó a ver a Fred quien a pesar de seguir viendo al frente sabía que se dirigía a ella.

-Sí, lo conocí en el tren-Contestó mirando también donde estaba el asustado Weasley-Fue muy grosero-Comentó, a lo que ellos soltaron una carcajada.

-Así es Ron-Dijo George sonriendo.

-Siempre igual-Afirmó Fred.

-Bruto como solo él puede-Dijeron al aniso riendo. Ella solo sonrió de medio lado.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-Grito el sombrero, a lo que Ronald soltó un suspiro de alivio. Aplaudió solo por mera cortesía. Una vez llegó a la mesa lo vio siendo recibido por sus hermanos y la envidia se apodero de su corazon, ella siempre habia deseado uno y el hecho de que ese inutil tuviera algo que ella deseara con fevor la hacia enfadar. Volvió su rostro al frente antes de que la rabia se notara en sus facciones.

-¡Harry Potter!-Todo el salón comedor quedó en silencio, miro en dirección a la mesa de profesores y observó al director inclinarse al frente poniendo su completa atención en el "niño que vivió", luego volteó a observar a Potter, parecía nervioso escuchando lo que el sombrero decía en su mente. Unos minutos después el sombrero grito fuerte y claro.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-La mesa de los leones se alzo en gritos y aplausos dirigidos a Potter en bienvenida, y no solo su mesa sino también la de los profesores de Hogwarts el director parecía el más entusiasta. Ella por su parte, hizo lo mismo que con Weasley solo aplaudió por cortesía.

El director pidió silencio y con voz firme comenzó su discurso de principio de año. Informó que estaba terminantemente prohibido entrar en el bosque prohibido así como también el tercer piso. Luego inicio el festín de principio de año. Todos emocionados comenzaron a comer.

Al finalizar la cena, el prefecto de Gryffindor, Percy Weasley, los guió hacia la que sería su sala común. Dijo la contraseña e ingreso, les explico que el lado derecho era de las niñas y el izquierdo de los niños. También dijo que los niños no podían ingresar al lado de las niñas y viceversa. Luego paso a retirarse no sin antes desearles buenas noches a todos.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Subió a su habitación y observó con satisfacción que sus cosas ya estaban ahí. Se acerco a su baul, sacó su uniforme y lo dejo listo para mañana.

El bolso con el libro que había traído consigo en el tren estaba debajo de su uniforme y ya le estaba molestado por lo que rápidamente lo sacó. Lo guardó dentro del baúl junto al resto de sus otros libros y en su lugar tomó el libro de pociones. Según sabía el profesor era muy exigente y no quería reprobar la materia el primer año. Una hora después decidió que ya era tarde así que lo guardo. Sus compañeras de cuarto aun no habían llegado al dormitorio, por lo que supuso estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor. No le dio más importancia, tomó su pijama y fue al baño. Se dio una buena ducha, se vistió, cepillo sus dientes y cumplido el ritual de limpieza, se acostó a dormir.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

La mañana llegó, se levanto, se arreglo y tomo sus pergaminos y los libros que usaría durante el día, su primera clase era transformaciones, así que luego de desayunar se encaminó al salón, donde la profesora McGonagall ya los esperaba.

-Buenos días profesora McGonagall-Saludo cortésmente con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Granger-Le devolvió el saludo la mujer-Me alegra ver que la puntualidad es parte de su persona-Sonrió por lo dicho.

-Me alaga-La miro con fingida timidez-Pero la puntualidad no es un don, es un deber que todos deberían seguir, o al menos esa es mi pequeña opinión-Expuso esto último con la más falsa humildad.

-Pienso exactamente igual señorita-Bien tal parecía que había empezado la mañana con el pie derecho. Conversaron de diversas cosas, la mujer la miraba maravillada por la muestra de conocimiento de la joven, pero el resto del alumnado llegó y se vieron obligadas a terminar la conversación. Se dirigió a su puesto satisfecha por su logro.

-_Tal parece que la profesora McGonagall quedó encandilada con mi pequeña muestra de intelecto, casi puedo asegurar que seré su favorita de ahora en adelante, mejor, así podré ganarme su confianza-_Pensó sonriente. La clase empezó, la profesora era buena tenia conocimientos que interesaron a la joven, por lo que su atención estaba pura y exclusivamente sobre ella. Hizo algunas preguntas que ella se negó a contestar, no quería tener que controlarse cada vez que algún inútil la insultara por ser un genio. Antes había tenido la excusa de no saber sobre las reglas del mundo mágico, pero ahora no podía usar eso a su favor. Claro que cuando la profesora se dirigía pura y exclusivamente a ella, no le negaba su sabiduría.

McGonagall pidió que copiaran los términos del libro sobre el tema que estaban viendo, ella ya lo había leído por lo que no lo necesitaba para escribir, pero no quería que le llamaran la atención y todos vieran lo superior que era, aun no podía darse ese lujo. La mujer se convirtió en gato, subió sobre la mesa y observó la clase desde ahí.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, pero ella no se volteó, ya sabía quiénes eran. De reojo observó a la profesora saltar desde la mesa des-transformándose en el camino de forma asombrosa, definitivamente quería los conocimientos de esa mujer.

Escuchó como regañaba a Potter y Weasley por llegar tarde, para después mandarlos a sentar. La clase termino y ahora tenía pociones con el profesor Snape. Había oído acerca su favoritismo por la casa de las serpientes, era su jefe después de todo. Así que decidió mantenerse al margen y demostrar su intelecto solo en sus trabajos.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

El profesor era en si aterrador, se notaba su desagrado por los Gryffindor, pero aun más por Potter. Lo humilló, haciéndole preguntas que lastimosamente él no conocía.

-_Patético-_Pensó mirándolo con bien disimulado desdén, no podía creer que ese tonto muchacho haya derrotado un mago tan poderoso como Voldemort. Algo aquí le olía mal, ya tenía otra cosa que añadir a su lista de investigaciones. Buscar la verdad de la noche en que Voldemort fue derrotado.

La clase terminó. A pesar de lo repelente que era Snape, había notado que era en verdad un genio, pero sabía que ni con todas sus artimañas lograría ser de su agradó así que lo descartó de su lista, no le convenía que siquiera notara su extraña e insaciable sed de conocimiento. Investigaría por su cuenta todo lo que deseaba saber.

No tenía ninguna clase hasta dentro de una hora, por lo que se dirigió al lugar que había querido visitar desde que llegó, la biblioteca. Sabía dónde estaba, le había preguntado a Percy de su paradero durante la cena. Llegó y sin esperar abrió la puerta. Su cuerpo templo de anticipación, tantos libros, tanto conocimiento. La encargada la observó de forma arisca pero ella sabía tratar con los de su tipo, le sonrió de manera angelical y le dio los buenos días. Una mujer solterona como sabia lo era la señora Pince que ya estaba pasando de los cuarenta apreciaría cualquier muestra de afectó y como supuso la mujer ablando su semblante y la saludo con cortesía.

Buscó entre los estantes algunos libros un poco más avanzados y los llevo a una apartada mesa donde los colocó y comenzó a alimentar su cerebro. Solo había podido leer uno de los libros pero aun quería leer los demás, así que le pregunto a la bibliotecaria si podía llevarlos.

-Por supuesto-Afirmó-Dámelos los anotó y podrás llevártelos-Dijo seriamente pero sin sonar antipática. Feliz se encamino a su próxima clase. Moría por leer todos los libros de la biblioteca, sabía que esta tenía también una sección prohibida, pero esa la iba a dejar para el final.

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 3**

Las noticias sobre el robo en una de las camaras de Gringgots volaban por todo Hogwarts, siendo un lugar con tal alta seguridad, era incompresible que algo asi sucediera.

Mientras desayunaban habia oido lo que Potter le habia contado a Weasley sobre el asunto. Al parecer el ya habia estado ahí con Hagrid y habian tomado algo importante. Pero temporalmente eso no le importaba estaba más al pendiente de sus estudios. Ya tendria tiempo para buscar sobre ello, tal vez Hagrid le contara algo al respecto. Siempre que lo veia lo saludaba amablemente y el nunca se negaba a conversar con ella. Habia descubierto que le era imposible guardar secretos, algo que en el futuro sin duda le serviria.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Sus clases de vuelo no fueron tan placenteras como lo hubiera deseado. Habia descubierto que le temia a las alturas, algo completamente absurdo. Aunque para su consuelo y pena, Neville lo habia pasado peor que ella, se habia fracturado la mano al no saber como manejar su escoba. Como habia odiado a Malfoy ese dia, el muy imbecil se habia atrevido a insultar a su amigo. Por suerte Potter fue más rapido e intervino antes de que ella hechizara al rubio arrogante.

Se habia enterado al dia siguiente que en lugar de castigarlo, Potter era ahora el buscador del equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor.

-_Hay algunas personas con mucha suerte-_Se dijo mirando a un muy sonriente Potter, quien durante la cena les habia contado a sus amigos sobre todo lo ocurrido.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Sus visitas a la biblioteca eran constantes, llevaba casi dos meses en Hogwarts y ya había leído una buena cantidad de libros. Sus conocimientos eran equivalentes a las de un alumno de segundo y deseaba seguir creciendo. Pero sus deseos se vieron interrumpidos el último día del mes de Octubre. El profesor de DCAO Quirinus Quirrell entro en el salón comedor gritando que un troll estaba en las mazmorras para luego desmayarse, y todos como unos posesos comenzaron a gritar haciendo un escándalo, poco le falto a la castaña para lanzarle un _**envertestatil**_ al inútil de Ronald que no dejaba de gritar. El director pidió silencio y ordenó a los prefectos guiar a los alumnos a su sala común correspondiente, así como a los profesores dirigirse a resolver el problema.

Potter y Weasley, se escabulleron hacía donde se sucitaban los hechos. Hermione estuvo a punto de ir tras ellos pero, no quería tener nada que ver con ese par, por lo que como si no hubiera visto nada siguió al prefecto de su casa hacia su sala.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Al día siguiente de lo único de lo que se hablaba en el gran comedor era de la proeza que habían logrado Potter y Weasley, dos Gryffindor de primero.

-Y luego de desarmarlo, hice que se noqueara el mismo con el mazo y…-El relato de Weasley hizo que la joven rodara los ojos. ¿De verdad todos creían lo que ese tonto decía?, a juzgar por las caras de quienes oían el absurdo cuento que Ronald les relataba, se notaba que sí. Rio internamente.

-_Pobres ingenuos-_Pensó divertida por la excesiva estupidez que mostraban sus compañeros a veces-_¿Cómo pueden ser tan ilusos al creer las sandeces que Weasley tan orgullos vocifera? ¡Por Merlín! que estas personas no pueden ser más tontas porque no se puede, que raro que Potter no esté igual de emotivo, la verdad está bastante extraño -_Sus pensamientos déspotas se vieron interrumpidos por un llamado.

-¡Hermione!-Neville la miraba con ojos iluminados-¡Oíste lo que Ron dijo! ¡Derroto a un troll de la montaña junto a Harry! ¡¿No es increíble?!-Le agradaba Neville, pero a veces era demasiado inocente para su gusto. Lo miro serenamente intentando controlar su lengua viperina que se moría por soltar veneno.

-Sí, lo oí-Respondió indiferente untando mermelada a su tostada-¿Grandioso no?-No pudo evitar sonar sarcástica.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!-Exclamo Longbotton.

-Por tu tono diría que no te calló muy bien la noticia Granger-Dijo con sorna el Weasley menor-¿Sientes envidia de que Harry y yo hayamos logrado derrotar a un monstruo como ese?-Volvió a picarle el orgullo. Ella solo lo miraba con su rostro vacio de emocion, pero pronto sonrió de una manera que hizo que el pecoso chico borrara la suya.

-¿Envidia dices Weasley?-Repitió con un tono de burla-¿De ti?- Una fria carcajada se oyo por toda la mesa, acallando todas las conversaciones-¡Merlin! ¡Sabia que eras un payaso pero esto…-Continuo riendo hasta que se detuvo en seco y mando una mirada fría al pelirrojo, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro-No tengo razones por las cuales sentir envidia de ti o Potter, porque lo que hicieron fue una estupidez-Insulto, el muchacho la miro con furia-Y la hazaña que lograron fue solo suerte-Continuo atacando al joven quien ya estaba rojo-Además si fuera yo quien hubiera ido tras el troll y no ustedes, te aseguro que no hubiera quedado rastro de que alguna vez entro al castillo-Se levanto de su asiento no sin antes mirar despectivamente al Weasley, y salir del comedor con paso elegante y seguro.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Un muy estresado Dumbledore entro en su oficina cansado, se sentó en el asiento tras su escritorio, se quito las gafas y se masajeo el puente entre su nariz. Le había dado mil vueltas al asunto y aun no podía creer volver a ver algo así en su escuela-_Esa mirada, es tan parecida a la de él-_Con la mirada ausente e inconscientemente se coloco las gafas nuevamente y se levanto de su silla, se dirigió hasta un estante donde extrajo un muy grueso libro. Con sus ya arrugadas manos paso las paginas hasta llegar a una en particular. En esta un grupo de jóvenes lo miraban sonriendo, pero él centro toda su atención en uno en particular que, extrañamente, no sonreía.

-_Promoción 1943-_Leyo en su mente sin quitar su vista del muchacho, observó con tristeza el brillo de maldad en la mirada del joven-_¡Oh Tom! Cuanto lamento no haberte detenido cuando pude, todo habría sido diferente si hubiera puesto más empeño en ayudarte-_Se lamento el viejo con tristeza. Cerró el álbum y lo devolvió a su lugar, camino hacia su silla mientras recuerdos bañaban su mente. La imagen de la joven Gryffindor volvió a su mente.

-No dejare que la historia se repita-Se dijo a sí mismo. No iba a dejar que sus alumnos volvieran a tomar el camino equivocado, no si estaba él para evitarlo.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Sus clases habían terminado por ese día, así que decidió pasar a la biblioteca, había encontrado un libro que había llamado su atención y quería leerlo cuanto antes. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio que iba a chocar con alguien quien también iba muy distraído. El choque fue inminente, la joven con ojos furiosos se levanto llevando su mano a donde guardaba su varita. Si era uno de sus tontos compañeros lo haría pagar, en todas las malditas clases estuvieron mirándola con enojo por haberse mofado de la heroica accion de su querido Potter, imbéciles, ahora ese pobre infeliz pagaría los platos rotos de todos. Al ver quien era cambio rápidamente su semblante y puso cara de preocupación.

-Profesor Quirrell, lo lamento tanto-Dijo con voz de arrepentimiento y pena. Le tendió la mano al hombre quien sin dudarlo la tomo.

-G-gracias-Dijo el hombre, al estar en pie pudo observar quien lo había ayudado. El cambio de semblante del sujeto alerto a Hermione quien entrecerró los ojos imperceptiblemente-S-señorita Gra-granger, q-que so-sorpresa ve-ver-la-Tartamudeo el hombre sonriendo como siempre, a lo que la muchacha solo atino a darle la mejor sonrisa que tenía en su arsenal, este tipo tenía algo que no le gustaba.

-Si-Afirmo la chica-_Cuanta sorpresa-_Pensó con sorna-_Como si no nos viéramos durante sus clases-_Era obvio que el tipo ocultaba algo, pero lo dejo pasar-No es por ser grosera pero llevo prisa, me disculpo nuevamente por lo sucedido-Y con estas palabras la joven retomo su camino en dirección a la biblioteca. Mientras se alejaba sintió una penetrante y oscura mirada en la nuca. No se volteo, no habia podido hacerlo, el miedo por fin la habia alcanzado y no le gusto para nada sentirlo correr por su cuerpo.

_Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 4**

El partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin había sido algo de lo que se había hablado toda la semana. El grandioso Harry Potter lo había vuelto a hacer, atrapo la Snich con una jugada sorprendente, llevándose los leones la indiscutida victoria. Por un momento en el partido la escoba de Potter se había descontrolado, bastante extraño, siendo que hasta hace poco lo había visto mostrar sus magníficos dotes al volar. Había buscado entre las gradas algún indicio sobre ese hecho, el único que le había parecido sospechoso había sido Snape, pero al final lo descarto. Esa oscura y escrutadora mirada había vuelto a sentirse, sabía de donde provenía. El profesor Quirrell estaba presente en el partido, y miraba a Potter con un brillo que no pudo identificar. Apiadándose del muchacho había decido intervenir, se escabullo debajo de las gradas y produjo un fuego que desconcentrara a Quirrell para que el niñito-que-vivió vuelva a tomar el control de su escoba. Nadie nunca se entero de los sucesos de ese día.

-_Algún día me cobrare este favor Potter_-Se dijo internamente sonriendo, mientras volvía a su lugar.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Las fiestas navideñas se acercaban y con ello su regreso a casa. Las clases habían terminado por lo mismo, ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para ir a la biblioteca. La mayoría de los alumnos volvían a su hogar en estas fechas, solo unos pocos eran los que se quedaban, entre ellos Potter y Weasley.

Notaba la mueca de tristeza de Potter cada vez que sin querer lo veía parado frente a la sala de premios. Le molestaba su actitud, siempre llorando por todo lo malo de su vida sin detenerse a pensar que habían personas que le brindarían su ayuda sin pensarlo dos veces, tales como McGonagall y el mismo Dumbledore. Incluso su bobo amigo Weasley estaría siempre con él.

Ella tenía a sus padres a quienes adoraba, pero de ahí a otras personas, nada. Sus demás parientes se desligaron de ellos al enterarse de que era una bruja. Solo su abuela la aceptaba, pero ella desafortunadamente vivía en Francia y con el trabajo de sus padres casi no tenían tiempo. Por lo que eran contadas la veces que iban de visita.

Pensando en eso recordó que en toda su estadía en Hogwarts no les había enviado ni una sola carta a sus padres. Su corazón se estrujó ante ese pensamiento. Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa de los Gryffindor y a paso apresurado salió del gran comedor. Sus compañeros que habían volteado a verla luego del brusco movimiento la vieron salir casi corriendo.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-Pregunto Harry a sus amigos viendo a la joven desaparecer tras la puerta.

-No lo sé-Contesto Ronald más concentrado en su comida que en la conversación. Los gemelos Weasleys se giraron a verse entre sí para luego encogerse de hombros sin tener idea de lo pasaba. Neville estaba preocupado, Hermione nunca se comportaba así de inquieta, algo debía haberla alterado.

En otra mesa, más precisamente la de las serpientes un rubio y sus amigos, quienes habían presenciado lo sucedido, empezaban a comentar sobre ello.

-¿Qué creen que le haya pasado a la sangre sucia?-Pregunto curiosa Parkinson mirando de reojo por donde había salido Granger.

-Ni idea-Contesto indiferente Malfoy, pero sin quitar la vista de la entrada del comedor.

-Tal vez fue al baño-Intento Crabbe, llevando un panecillo a su, ya de por sí, llena boca. Goyle asintió a lo dicho.

-Solo a ustedes se le puede ocurrir algo así-Renegó fastidiado Draco viendo con enfado a sus tontos amigos.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Llegó a su sala, dijo la contraseña y entro. Aun no cavia en su cabeza haberse olvidado tan rápido de sus padres. Se odio por ello y rápidamente se sentó en su escritorio a escribir.

Queridos mamá y papá:

Lamento no haberles escrito en todo este tiempo, las materias son demasiado absorbentes y no tuve tiempo de nada más que para estar pendiente de ellas. Pero les tengo una buena noticia, volveré a casa para las fiestas navideñas. Espero estén tan felices como yo, tengo muchas cosas que contarles.

Sin más que decir se despide su única hija.

Hermione Jean Granger

PD: Cuando reciban a Wise dejen que se quede en mi habitación. No se preocupen es muy obediente y no les hará daño, solo procuren alimentarlo tres veces al día y estará satisfecho.

Al leer lo escrito, sonrió. Se levanto y a paso veloz se dirigió a la lechuceria.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en el tren viendo por la ventana mientras escuchaba lo que sea que Neville le estuviera contando.

Neville, su único y verdadero amigo. Era tan torpe y llorón, siempre metiendo la pata y siendo burla en boca de todos. Eso le molestaba, nadie molestaba a un amigo suyo y se los había dejado bien en claro a todos, en especial a los arrogantes Slytherin que se empeñaban en meterse siempre con él.

-…y luego mi abuela me regaño por tropezar y destrozar las flores de su jardín, me pase todas las vacaciones de verano ayudándola a plantar otras nuevas-Solo escucho la ultima oración de su relato y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se planto en su rostro. Negó seguidamente la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, ese chico era todo un caso.

-Solo a ti te suceden cosas como esas-Dijo mirándolo divertida. El se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, retorciendo sus manos en un gesto nervioso. Increíblemente y por primera vez sintió ternura al mirar a su amigo hacer esa expresión.

-¿A ti nunca te ha pasado algo así?-Pregunto luego de que se le pasara la vergüenza.

-¿A mí?-Cuestiono con sorpresa por la pregunto, el asintió muchas veces. Puso una mano en su mentón en pose pensadora y se dijo mentalmente ¿Alguna vez pase algo así?. Y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

-Una vez de pequeña, cuando estaba aburrida, escondí la dentadura de mi abuela en el bolso de una de mis primas-Neville la miro sorprendido, nunca pensó que ella pudiera hacer algo como eso.

-¿Y qué hicieron cuando se enteraron?-Pregunto Neville aun incrédulo.

-Nunca se enteraron-Una sonrisa maliciosa surco el rostro de la castaña, Neville soltó una carcajada por lo cómico de la historia y Hermione lo acompaño.

Continuaron conversando, contándose anécdotas de su niñez, conociéndose más. Hermione nunca hubiera creído hablar así con alguien más que no fueran sus padres. Una sensación extraña se apodero de su corazón, no sabía que era pero le gustaba.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Al llegar sus padres la recibieron con besos y abrazos que correspondió con gusto, realmente los había extrañado. Partieron hacia su hogar conversando amenamente sobre todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvieron separados.

Estando en casa, su abuela la sorprendió con un cálido abrazo, no se lo esperaba pero se lo devolvió. Ella le confesó que estaba cansada de pasar las fiestas navideñas, sola, y como nadie iba a visitarla, ella decidió visitarlos. Hermione no podía estar más feliz, esas navidades sí que serian especiales.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

La mañana de navidad fue tranquila, como ya lo esperaba. Su abuela la había llamado luego de abrir los regalos de sus padres, a que la siguiera al cuarto donde la mujer se hospedaba. De una caja de metal, la anciana mujer extrajo un objeto que, inmediatamente, entrego a su nieta. Miro con curiosidad el objeto, era un libro, lo desconcertante era el género.

-**Los cuentos de Beedle el bardo**-Leyó en voz alta extrañada. ¿Un cuento para niños? ¿Por qué su abuela le daría algo así?

-Ese libro le peritecio a mi abuelo, me lo heredo el día que murió y quiero que tu lo tengas-Explico la anciana mujer acariciando la mejilla de su nieta.

-Gracias abuela, lo cuidare mucho-Dijo con una leve sonrisa, entendiendo el significado emocional del objeto, a lo que la mujer sonrió con alegría.

-¡Mamá, Hermione! ¡Es hora de comer!-Grito la señora Granger desde la cocina.

-¡Vamos, vamos hija! no hagamos esperar a tu madre, ya sabes cómo se pone después-Apresuro la mujer a la pequeña quien rio por lo dicho, su madre se ponía de los mil colores cuando no le hacían caso.

Miro el extraño libro entre sus manos.

-_Que titulo tan estrafalario_-Pensó leyendo nuevamente la portada, a su tatarabuelo sí que le gustaba lo exótico. Pero en fin un regalo es un regalo, muy especial, y más si su abuela se lo había dado. Lo guardo dentro de su sweater de lana y se encamino al comedor donde la espera un deliciosa cena.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola!**

**Primero que nada, ¡Feliz dia de la mujer para todas! **

**¡Espero lo pasen increible en este nuestro dia especial!**

**Como regalo x este dia aquí el sig cap, espero les guste ;)**

**Pronto publicare el sig, mientras tanto regalenme un review como regalo (es lo unico q pido un poco de aliento para seguir xD)**

**¡Saludos y que lo pasen bien!**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece la fantástica autora J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 5**

Su regreso a Hogwarts fue solitario, no había visto a Neville por ninguna parte así que tuvo que sentarse sola. Eso le dio tiempo de leer el libro que su abuela le había regalado, no había tenido tiempo de siquiera ojearlo ya que estaba más entretenida leyendo los libros que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Busco entre sus pertenencias y ahí estaba. Lo abrió y una nota cayó, extrañada y curiosa se apresuró a tomar el objeto. Era una carta.

_Para mi pequeña Lizzy_

¿Lizzy? ¿Quién era ella? No pudo seguir con sus indagaciones internas por el fuerte ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Guardo inmediatamente sus pertenencias al ver quién o mejor dicho quienes eran sus visitantes.

-Vaya, vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, la sangre sucia más desagradable de Hogwarts-La arrogante voz de Draco Malfoy resonó en el pequeño vagón.

-Oh, pero que sorpresa, si son el cobarde Malfoy y su sequito de reptiles cernicalos*-Se mofó la castaña siguiendo el juego.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera asquerosa sangre sucia?!-Grito Pansy Parkinson en defensa de su amor secreto mirando con odio a la castaña. Aunque no sabia bien que les habia dicho a ellos.

-De la misma manera con la que los mandare fuera del tren si no dejan de molestar-Dijo con voz amenazante enviándoles a todos una mirada congelante. Los cuatro Slytherin temblaron visiblemente pero aun así no se retiraron.

-Este es nuestro vagón, así que lárgate-Dijo Malfoy mirando a la joven sin dejar ver su temor.

-No veo su nombre escrito en él-Asevero la joven mirando a su alrededor.

-Lo usamos en todos nuestros viajes, a-así que v-vete-Respaldó Crabbe a sus compañeros quienes afirmaron a lo dicho.

-¿Todos?-Los vio con incrédula inocencia fingida, a lo que los Slytherin sonrieron creyendo que ahora se disculparía y se iría-Que raro porque según recuerdo este es nuestro primer año en Hogwarts-Todos, excepto Hermione, voltearon a ver a Crabbe con enojo.

-¡Vete o le diré a mi padre sobre esto!-Amenazó ya enojado el rubio.

-¿Tu padre?-Repitió con sorna-¿Hablas del mismo al que vi regañarte en la mañana? ¿El mismo que te amenazo con desheredarte si no obtenías la mejor calificación de la clase?-Draco abrió los ojos incrédulo, ¿Cómo sabia ella eso?

Ella sonrió al saberse acertada en su conjetura. Había observado la escena de padre e hijo mientras buscaba a Neville y aunque no había escuchado todo, lo que había oído había sido más que suficiente para entender la situación y ahora viendo la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de Malfoy lo corroboraba.

El rostro de Draco se transformo de sorpresa a uno de absoluta ira, cuanto odiaba a esa mugrosa impura. Humillado y derrotado se retiro dando grandes zancadas ante la sonriente mirada de la Granger.

-¡Draco espera!-Grito Parkinson al verlo alejarse-Ya arreglaremos cuentas contigo luego-Y después de lo dicho salió corriendo tras el rubio, seguida por los grandulones.

Suspiro con cansancio al verse sola de nuevo. Cuan molestos podían ser esos Slytherin a veces, la exasperaban con sus aires de grandeza.

-_Pero que idiotas-_Pensó con fastidio, ya le habían arruinado su tranquilo viaje.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

El banquete de regreso a clases fue maravilloso, había extrañado el deleitable olor de los manjares en Hogwarts. Neville se había disculpado por no estar con ella durante el viaje, le explico que había alcanzado por los pelos el tren y que su "adorable" abuelita le había "pedido" que se metiera en el vagón más cercano que encontrara. Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

-Tus disculpas son innecesarias, no me debes explicaciones Neville-Dijo con voz indiferente la castaña-Eres mi amigo, no mi novio-Finalizo serena llevándose un trozo de pollo a la boca, sin enterarse lo que estas simples palabras le habían provocado a su amigo. El pobre chico por poco y se desmaya por el exceso de sangre que le había subido al cerebro.

Había sido el centro de burlas de los gemelos Weasley por eso. Los muy entrometidos habían estado oyendo su plática, por lo que decidieron que su nuevo objetivo sería Longbotton, y por consiguiente ella misma. Había comenzado a cantar un tonta, desafinada y para nada rimada canción, donde supuestamente Neville y ella terminaban viviendo juntos cautivando calabazas por la eternidad. Tonto y sin sentido, así sonaba.

Pero al parecer cierta serpiente no pensaba así. Pansy, quien no había dejado de taladrar con la mirada a Hermione desde que la vio ingresar al gran comedor, oyó la infantil canción de los pelirrojos y una sonrisa maléfica se dibujo en su rostro.

-_Pagaras todas las humillaciones que me has hecho pasar Granger_-Se prometió determinada la morena maquinando un plan de venganza contra la "sabelotodo-sangre-sucia-Granger", como la habia nombrado su querido rubio hace unos dias.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

El exquisito aroma de libros la embargo al cruzar las puertas de la biblioteca, sus clases por ese día habían concluido por lo que decidió visitar el lugar y de paso devolver los libros que le habían prestado. Se dirigió donde la señora Pince y luego de saludarla con cordialidad coloco los libros sobre el escritorio.

-Muy bien señorita Granger-Felicito la mujer-Tan puntual como siempre-Exclamó con satisfacción sonriéndole sutilmente a la muchacha, quien asintió devolviéndole el gesto. Luego de eso, se encamino hacia los estantes de libros y con la mirada empezó a buscar el que necesitaba.

El profesor Snape les había enviado un trabajo de investigación de 80 cm con detalles sobre la poción curadora de forúnculo. Por lo que había decidido comenzar su investigación ahora.

Una hora después, guardaba sus cosas. El trabajo había sido bastante sencillo, en lo que cabe mencionar.

-_Snape se esta ablandando o es solo porque acabamos de regresar de vacaciones-_Pensó sonriendo con sorna-_No creo que sea ninguna de las opciones anteriores, en el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo se bien cuanto disfruta dándonos interminables trabajos y quitándonos puntos por no hacerlos bien, algo debe estar preocupándolo-_Se dijo mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia los estantes para dejar los libros que había utilizado.

Un ruido la hizo sobresaltar y girar veloz hacia la zona del incidente. Vio aliviada que solo era un libro que se había caído del estante, se acerco para levantarlo. Pero antes de tomarlo se irguio nuevamente, alejandose unos pasos y sacando su varita, decidió que era mejor levitarlo hasta ella.

-_Nunca esta demás prevenir_-Se dijo mentalmente mientras veía al objeto elevarse lentamente hasta la altura de sus ojos.

-_Historia del mal-_Leyó mentalmente la portada del libro, viéndolo girar en el frente a si_-¿Qué hace un libro de artes oscuras aquí?-_Se pregunto internamente. Al girarse completamente pudo observar lo que se escribía en la primera pagina-_Del Horrocrux, el más siniestro de los inventos mágicos, ni hablaremos ni daremos datos- _Era lo que se explicaba en la introducción. Que era la pagina donde el libro, casualmente, había quedado suspendido.

Miro el objeto con curiosidad brillando en sus ojos, pero luego este brillo fue sustituido por otro, uno de furia.

-_¿Me estas tentando a leerte, insulsa baratija?-_Dijo internamente apretando el libro con fuerza. No lo iba a permitir. De antemano sabia que los libros de artes oscuras tenian esa particularidad, tentar a pobres incautos en busca de poder para luego poseerlos como los estupidos ineptos que eran. Pero claro, ella, no caeria tan bajo como para aceptar algo tan obvio, por supuesto que no.

Levito el objeto devuelta a su lugar sin quitar su mirada de molestia, volvio por sus cosas y se dirigio a la salida. Se despidió de la bibliotecaria deseándole un seco buenas noches muy bien disimulado, y salió del lugar dando fuertes pisadas que, afortunadamente, no se oyeron demasiado devido a lo pequeño de sus pies. Daba gracias a su genetica, podia ser muy util en esos momentos.

Entre las oscuras sombras de los estantes unos azules ojos brillanban con anelante esperanza, segundos despues desaparecio.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Había sido buena idea hacer esa pequeña caminata. Con sus trabajos e idas a la biblioteca no había tenido tiempo de descansar un solo momento. Tenía la más alta calificación de entre los de primer año, así que mientras sus compañeros se abarrotaban todos juntos en la biblioteca en un vano intento de estudiar para los exámenes entrantes, ella se daba el placer de no hacer nada.

-¡Hagrid!-A lo lejos había avistado al semi-gigante y decidió acercase a saludarlo.

-¡Hermione! Que grata sorpresa-La saludo el enorme hombre-¿No deberías estar estudiando? Los exámenes están próximos a venir-Cuestiono extrañado.

-No te preocupes, ya he estudiado lo suficiente-Confeso sonriéndole-¿Hacia dónde vas?-Pregunto caminado junto al hombre.

-A casa-Contesto con simpleza-Es hora de alimentar a Fang, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no come a hora exacta-Contesto en son de broma mirándola divertido-¿Quieres venir?, hornee unas galletas de chocolate que de seguro te encantaran-Invito mirándola sonriente, a lo que la joven contesto asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-Claro-Acepto sin duda en la voz-Me encantan tus comidas y hace tiempo que no veo a Fang-Expreso siguiendo al semi-gigante.

Al llegar al hogar del enorme hombre este la invito a sentarse. Le ofreció las nombradas galletas y una taza de té que ella no rechazo.

-¡Mmm, deliciosas!-Elogio al probar el dulce-Como siempre tu cocina es excelente-Dijo sonriéndole.

-Gracias-Acepto sonriendo el hombre-He oído que eres la mejor de tu generación-Comento luego de unos minutos, mientras serbia el té.

-Así es-Afirmo-Esa es la razón por la que no necesito estudiar como los demás-Dijo aceptando la taza que le era ofrecida.

-¿Y a Harry que tal le va?-Pregunto llevándose una de las galletas a la boca.

-Se mantiene en el promedio-Contesto dándole un sorbo a su taza de té-Pero creo que sería mejor si dejara de juntarse con Weasley-Comento a lo que el hijo de gigante rio con ganas-Aunque sus calificaciones son lo último que me preocupan de el-Exclamo dándole una mordida a su galleta.

-¿Por qué, acaso algo malo le sucede?-Pregunto en un tono preocupado.

-No exactamente-Dijo mirándolo fijamente-Durante el partido de quiddich de la semana pasada alguien intento atacarlo-Comenzó pero no pudo continuar.

-¡No, no eso de nuevo!-Pidió levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestiono mirándolo desconcertada, aunque internamente esperaba ansiosa por saber lo que le diría.

-¿Harry y Ron te llenaron la cabeza con esa absurda idea?-Pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-No tengo buena comunicación con ese par, así que no se dé que hablas-Respondió con simpleza y un poco de aburrimiento.

-¡Lo que ellos creen es que el profesor Snape es el culpable de lo sucedido durante el partido, así como también que es él quien intenta robar la piedra filosofal pero yo les dije que…-No pudo continuar al darse cuenta que había hablado de más-No debí decir eso-Se regaño comenzando a caminar nuevamente, reprendiéndose continuamente.

-¿La piedra filosofal?-Repitió-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto curiosa. Ese nombre le sonaba de algún lugar-_Debo investigar al respecto_-Se dijo internamente.

-Lo siento pero no puedo decir más-Negó mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Entonces eso es lo que resguarda ese perro en el tercer piso?-Pregunto sin hacer caso a su negativa.

-¿Quién te hablo sobre Fluffy?-Inquirió inclinándose con interés.

-_¿Fluffy?-_Se cuestiono internamente-Sin querer escuche una conversación de Harry y Ronald sobre ello-Mintió descarada. Ella había decidido espiarlos cuando vio el sospechoso actuar de ambos.

-Escucha-Pidió mirándola serio-Lo que guardan ahí solo les concierne al director Dumbledore y a Nícolas Flamel-Explico y nuevamente se regaño por soltar demás la lengua.

-De acuerdo-Acepto sorprendiendo al semi-gigante.

-¿No intentaras saber más sobre el asunto?-Cuestiono receloso.

-No-Negó sin duda en la voz-Si dices que solo al director le concierne, entonces debe ser algo sumamente peligroso-Explico con un razonamiento que no permitía reclamo.

-Así es-Asintió a lo dicho-Es tan peligroso que Fluffy es solo una probada de lo que le espera al que se atreva a intentar entrar-Este hombre sin duda no puede guardar secretos, pensó Hermione viéndolo regañarse por lo dicho.

La conversación tomo un giro diferente y ahora hablaban sobre cosas triviales. Así estuvieron hasta que empezó a oscurecerse y Hagrid dijo que ya era hora de que volviera al castillo. Ella se despidió con la promesa de volver pronto de visita.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

En la comodidad de su cama, Hermione repasaba todo que había hablado con Hagrid.

-_Así que Potter y Weasley piensan que Snape es el culpable-_Se dijo internamente-_Entonces creo que se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando sepan quién es el verdadero responsable de todo-_Se dio vuelta quedando en posición fetal, sonrió-_¿Qué harás ahora para salvarte Potter? El mal está más cerca de lo que piensas-_Fue lo último que pensó antes de caer rendida ente los brazos del Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

**Hola! **

**Lamento la tardanza (el ultimo año de segundaria es algo pesado -.-)**

**Espero que les guste y dejen mucho de sus hermosos reviews **

**He decidido actualizar cada fin de semana, no estoy segura de si esto sera definitivo, durara hasta que se presente algun inconveniente que explicare con detalle el dia que publique nuevamente.**

**Mientras tanto continuare con el trabajo.**

**Nos leemos en el sig cap ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter no me pertenece así como tampoco ninguno de los personajes. Todos es propiedad de la escritora J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 6**

Nunca había conocido a personas que atrajeran los problemas tanto como esos dos, ni siquiera cuando era pequeña y asistía a una escuela muggle veía seres así de impulsivos. Se había enterado del castigo que la profesora McGonagall les había impuesto a Weasley, Potter y Malfoy por andar fuera del castillo luego del toque de queda.

-_Por andar de chismoso es que pasan esas cosas Malfoy-_Se mofo mentalmente viendo al chico sentado a unos cuantos bancos delante de ella.

Pero lo que realmente le intrigaba saber era la razón por la cual se escaparon en medio de la noche, arriesgándose a ser atrapados por Filch, solo para ver a Hagrid.

-_Debe tener algo que ver con la piedra-_Se dijo, para luego prestar atención a la clase.

Defensa contra las artes oscuras, era la materia que tenia justo ahora, que pesadilla. No le molestaba la asignatura en si, sino quien la impartía. No hablaba de Quirrell en general, sino más bien de una pequeña parte, más específicamente detrás de su cabeza.

Cada vez que el profesor se daba la vuelta para explicar algo sentía esa penetrante mirada sobre ella, observando y analizando cada fibra de su ser. Lo odiaba, odiaba a esa criatura que el profesor tenia bajo el turbante, odiaba la sensación que le producía cada vez que contestaba una pregunta en clase, pero más odiaba no saber quién o qué demonios era. Realmente frustrante.

-_¿Quién eres?-_Se pregunto internamente, mirando con el seño ligeramente fruncido a su maestro.

_**No quieres saberlo**_

Un jadeo insonoro salió de su boca. No sabía si era ella pero el salón le parecía tenebrosamente silencioso ahora. Quieta, así es como se había quedado, con los ojos abiertos y la espalda tensa como cuerda de violín, sin querer dar un solo suspiro por temor de que algo pasara. ¿Había oído eso o solo fue su imaginación? Sacudió su cabeza y presto atención, intentando escribir sus apuntes pero su mano temblaba sin control.

-_¡Demonios Hermione, contrólate!-_Se reprendió internamente, suspiro largamente intentando suprimir esa sensación de su pecho que la estaba ahogando. Bajo la cabeza y se dedico solo a escuchar las palabras de su profesor.

No quiso volver a pensar en nada que no fuera la clase de Quirrell. Esa cosa o ser extraño había estado leyendo su mente desde quien sabe cuánto y la asustaba el hecho de que supiera que ella sabía sobre la piedra filosofal.

Por eso cuando la clase se dio por terminada. No tardo ni un segundo en abandonar el salón, a expensas de lo que pensaran su profesor y sus compañeros, no le importaba. Solo quería alejarse de ese lugar y poder pensar racionalmente de nuevo.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Quirinus Quirrell se paseaba por los pasillos oscurecidos del castillo, caminando veloz, sin hacer el menor ruido. Se dirigía hacia la lechuceria para cumplir otra orden de su amo. Enviar una carta falsa para despistar a Dumbledore, poder llegar a la piedra filosofal, y al fin revivir a Lord Voldemort.

-**Quirrell-**Una arrastrada voz siseante retumbo en la mente del profesor, erizándole la piel y colocándolo nervioso.

-_Si amo-_Respondió al llamado.

-**La brillante muchachita de primer año-**Comenzó el oscuro mago-**¿Cómo se llama?-**Cuestiono con genuino interés. La había observado durante las clases del patético mago al que había tenido que recurrir para seguir subsistiendo. Era brillante, realmente brillante y sospechaba que sabia más de lo que demostraba. Eso la hacía interesante e intrigante, y él era alguien a quien no le gustaba quedarse con la duda, por eso deseaba saber más de ella. Tal vez podría serle de utilidad en el futuro.

-_Granger señor_-Contesto el hombre un tanto extrañado-_Hermione Granger_-Finalizo.

-**Granger-**Susurro en un tono despectivo, el cambio en su voz era notable. Imposible, acaso seria una…-**¿Una hija de muggles?-**Indago nuevamente, dudoso, esperando una negativa ante su pregunta. Aunque por dentro sospechaba que cual sería la respuesta, y no le gustaba para nada.

-_Así es señor_-Respondió afirmativamente a lo dicho. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, Quirrell estaba cada vez más nervioso, ¿Por qué su amo estaba preguntándole por esa impura?

Los minutos seguían transcurriendo. Afortunadamente a esas horas no había un alma por los pasillos, su única preocupación era encontrarse nuevamente con Severus Snape o el celador Filch, aunque este último no era un verdadero problema.

-**Lastima-**La serpentina voz del antes temido Lord oscuro volvió a hacerse escuchar, sobresaltando al profesor-**Hubiera sido una excelente adquisición para el lado oscuro-**Se lamento el espectro, su voz denotaba molestia. Quirrell no dijo nada al respecto, aunque aún seguía extrañándole las palabras de su maestro.

No volvieron a hablar en lo que restaba del camino. Y luego de enviar la dichosa carta, se encamino al bosque prohibido. Su amo estaba comenzando a debilitarse nuevamente y estaba drenando parte de su energía, debía llegar pronto.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Una leve sacudida la hizo erguirse mientras refregaba sus cansados ojos. Observo la cara preocupada de la vieja señora Pince, sin entender qué hacia ella ahí. Segundos después, un poco más espabilada, noto al fin la situación en la que se encontraba. Se levanto de un salto, maldiciendo internamente su imprudencia, se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca.

-Disculpe mi falta de modales señora Pince-Se disculpo ya completamente lucida intentando arreglarse un poco-Me siento muy avergonzada por mi comportamiento-Declaro con un poco seca, por suerte la mujer no lo noto.

-Descuide señorita Granger-Exclamo la mujer tomando los libros que la joven intento tomar-Deja que yo los acomode, ve a dormir-Ordeno de forma casi maternal-Has estado toda la tarde aquí y ya son las doce y media, el toque de queda para los alumnos paso hace horas-Explico mientras ordenaba los libros.

La castaña miro sorprendida a la mujer ¿Doce y media había dicho?

Exclamo mil maldiciones en su mente furiosa consigo misma. No había podido dormir bien los últimos días, la voz de esa criatura en la cabeza de su profesor la perseguía hasta en sus sueños. A consecuencia de eso había estado muy irritable, ninguno de sus compañeros de casa quería acercársele, ni siquiera Neville.

Por eso, cuando el fastidioso de Malfoy había intentado meterse con ella lo había mandado, literalmente, a volar. El chico, que no se esperaba esa reacción de la joven, se había quedado paralizado. Y más asustado estuvo al ver los ojos rojos renos de furia de la muchacha. Tanto terror le había provocado que el rubio, inevitablemente, mojó sus pantalones. Afortunadamente, para ambos, no había nadie cerca. Pero para cerciorarse de que el malcriado muchacho no hablara lo amenazo.

-Dile a alguien sobre esto Malfoy, y no habrá persona en este colegio que no sepa sobre tu pequeño accidente-Susurro la castaña en el oído del paralizado rubio, quien solo asintió con los ojos cristalizados a punto de llorar. Avergonzado como nunca en su vida, salió corriendo en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Señorita Granger?-El llamado de la bibliotecaria la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La miro desconcertada para luego volver a su actitud de siempre.

-Sí, discúlpeme nuevamente señora Pince-Exclamo la muchacha-Es mejor que vuelva a mi habitación no quiero tener más problemas-Se despidió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-De acuerdo-Acepto la mujer, mientras retomaba su tarea-¡Ah!... Señorita Granger, si se encuentra con Argus dígale que se quedo a ayudarme con unas tareas-Dijo mientras una sonrisa se abría en su rostro. La muchacha que se había detenido para escuchar lo ultimo dicho por la mujer, sonrió deseándole buenas noches.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación escucho unos muy ligeros pasos cerca. Preocupada de que fuera Filch, se escondió detrás de una armadura. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca de donde estaba, inquietándola. Intentando no hacer ruido, asomo un poco la cabeza. Se puso rígida al ver de quien se trataba. La figura de su maestro de DCAO, iluminada por la luz de luna, se movía a través de los pasillos del corredor a paso veloz en dirección a las escaleras.

-_Así que va al tercer piso_-Se dijo mentalmente dirigiendo una mirada escrutadora al sujeto, viéndolo subir los peldaños con rapidez. Al estar bastante lejos el hombre, decidió salir de su escondite. No pensaba seguirlo, eso sería tonto, no sabía de lo que era capaz ese sujeto y más aun esa cosa que guardaba en su cabeza. Antes tal vez lo habría hecho, pero como ya sabía que era lo que se ocultaba en el tercer piso su curiosidad se había esfumado. Siempre ocurría eso luego de descubrir lo que deseaba, se aburría rápidamente de las cosas.

Camino procurando no hacer ruido, vigilando a su alrededor por si algún maestro aparecía por algún pasillo. Al ver que no había nadie cerca, decidió continuar su camino. Unos segundos después se arrepintió de su decisión.

Al doblar en la esquina la imponente figura del director de Hogwarts se interpuso en su camino.

-Señorita Granger, buenas noches-Saludo el viejo profesor con una sonrisa amable.

-Buenas noches señor-Devolvió el saludo cortésmente, ocultando el nerviosismo que le provocaba tener al mago frente a ella-_Justo ahora tenía que aparecer_-Maldijo su suerte y al viejo frente a ella, solo Merlín sabia lo mucho que le estaba costando mantener su máscara de amabilidad ahora.

-¿No es una magnifica noche?-Comento el anciano con alegría, mirándola como esperando alguna reacción especial en la joven.

-¿Señor?-Cuestiono la muchacha desconcertada, ¿no iba a castigarla por rondar a tan altas horas de la noche por pasillos del castillo, donde casualmente las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso estaban a solo unos metros de distancia?, realmente sospechoso.

-¿Le gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo mientras me cuenta las razones por la que aun se encuentra fuera de la cama?-Mas que una pregunta parecía una orden, a la cual por obvias razones, no pudo negarse. Asintió resignada y siguió al viejo profesor.

Caminaron sin decir palabras. Ella volteaba a verlo de reojo durante unos segundos para luego volver la vista al frente.

-_Esto es muy sospechoso_-Se dijo la joven mentalmente frunciendo el seño ligeramente-_El rumbo que hemos tomado se ve demasiado fijo, como si el ya supiera que nos íbamos a encontrar_-Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, no sabía qué era lo que ese viejo quería.

Doblaron una esquina y llegaron a un corredor bastante más largo que los demás. Los pasos de ambos sonaban haciendo eco por los solitarios pasillos, colocando más nerviosa a la joven bruja. Llegaron hasta donde una gárgola se lucia frente a ellos.

-Dulce de limón-Murmuro el director. Un momento después, la gárgola comenzó a elevarse dejando a su paso una fila de escalones. Con un gesto de mano el mayor le indico que subiera. Ella recelosa obedeció, toda esa situación no hacía más que ponerla en alerta. Llegaron hasta una puerta, que al estar lo suficientemente cerca, se abrió mágicamente.

Con mirada escrutadora, observo todo a su alrededor. El despacho del director, era bastante amplio, estaba desordenado y podían distinguirse muchos objetos mágicos. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron unos libros de tapa negra, en lo más alto de uno de los estantes.

-_¿Qué información almacenaran?-_Se pregunto internamente con mirada curiosa.

-Tome asiento por favor señorita-Pidió el director sacando de su ensoñación a la muchacha. Sin una palabra se sentó y miro al hombre-Ahora dígame ¿Por qué estaba fuera de su sala tan tarde?-Pregunto apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

-Estaba en la biblioteca-Respondió escuetamente, esperando lo siguiente que el viejo diría.

-¿Acaso no sabe que el toque de queda comienza a las diez?-Cuestiono mirándolo fijamente con seriedad.

-Así es señor, es solo que la señora Pince me pidió que la ayudara un poco en su trabajo en la biblioteca-Mintió con serenidad. Como si en verdad hubiera hecho que lo dijo, bastante convincente. Solo esperaba que el viejo no usara legeremancia por que estaría perdida.

-Ya veo-Murmuro mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de la silla. Acaricio distraídamente su larga barba para luego levantarse. La castaña lo siguió con la mirada sin decir nada hasta verlo detenerse frente a una ventana-La profesora McGonagall me ha comentado que su rendimiento académico es el mejor de su generación señorita-El cambio drástico de tema la desconcertó. Se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta llegar junto a él.

-Me he esforzado mucho por ello señor-Explico mirándolo de reojo. Lo vio asentir sin quitar la vista del frente.

-Creo que más de lo que debería-Comento el viejo profesor clavando su azulada mirada en ella. Ella le devolvió la mirada pero no dijo nada, aunque por dentro fulminaba al viejo. Tal parecía que la había estado vigilando, lo mejor sería fingir ignorancia-La he notado un poco reacia a compartir con sus compañeros de casa-Comento mirándola escrutadoramente.

-Creo firmemente en la frase de "es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado"-Dijo con simpleza mirando el paisaje. El anciano hombre viro su mirar al frente con una mueca de melancolía que la menor no noto. Llevando su mente devuelta al pasado, donde un joven le había dicho algo parecido.

-Entiendo-Acepto con resignación. Sabía que no podía forzar a la jovencita a más, ya era bastante que la conversación hubiera durado tanto. Suspiro internamente y se giro para volver a su asiento. La castaña lo miro pero no lo siguió-Señorita Granger debe saber que a pesar de sus buenas intenciones debo castigarla por andar fuera de su cama en deshora-Explico con voz cansina. La joven Gryffindor volvió a su lugar pero se quedo parada, asintió con seriedad a lo dicho por el director-Muy bien, su castigo se lo aplicara su jefa de casa, búsquela mañana al finalizar sus clases del día-Ordeno-Puede retirarse-Concedió abriendo la puerta con magia. Hermione hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de despedida y paso a retirarse-_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí, creo que voy a necesitar ayuda_-Pensó quitándose los anteojos y masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

Un golpeteo en la ventana lo hizo voltear, una lechuza picoteaba incesantemente el cristal intentando llamar su atención. Curioso se acerco y abrió la ventana. El animal al ver que la entrega había sido exitosa, emprendió vuelo nuevamente.

Al abrir la carta leyó las cortas líneas en el papel. Estaba claro, el ministerio requería de su presencia con urgencia, por lo que presuroso se acerco a la chimenea de su oficina, y voz fuerte y clara dijo:

-¡Ministerio de magia!-Para luego desaparecer consumido por las llamas verdes.

.

.

.

.

.

Buenas gente!

Aquí esta el cap Nro 6, espero ley haya gustado :)

Voldemort ya hizo su aparicion y al parecer ha estado observando a nuestra querida Herms xD

Agradesco enormemente a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo de leer y comentar mi historia, sus review siempre me roban una sonrisa ;)

**Susan-Black**

**MetisAndGalatea**

**EmilyGhost**

**PrincesLynx**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**

**Jazy-spain**

**Persefone Riddle**

**Mar 90**

Mil gracias a tod s se los agradesco muchisimo. Espero continuen leyendo tan seguidamente como hasta ahora.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter no me pertenece es propiedad de Rowling.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 7**

No lo soportaba, las miradas de todas esas personas, las odiaba. Desde lo sucedido con la dichosa piedra filosofal, no había persona en el castillo que no la saludara e intentara acercarse a ella.

-_¡Malditos hipócritas!, lo único que ellos quieren es ser amigos del "súper-niño-que-vivió" para conseguir un poco de popularidad barata_-Una sarta de insultos le siguieron a ese pensamiento hasta ser sacada bruscamente de ellos al chocar con alguien-¡Quítate de mi camino inútil!-Grito mirando con furia al estúpido Hufflepuff que se había atrevido a cruzarse en su camino. El pobre chico salió corriendo asustado.

-¡Oye, tranquila Granger!-Exclamo una chillona y lamentablemente conocida voz.

-No estoy de humor Parkinson-Le lanzo una mirada de muerte que petrifico a la chica y reanudo su andar. La Slytherin aunque asustada la siguió.

-¿Por qué tan furiosa?-Pregunto cuidadosa, tanteando terreno. No deseaba encolerizar demasiado a la chica, eso podria ser perjudicial para su salud fisica-¿Acaso tu novio Longbotton termino contigo?-Inquirió nuevamente en son de burla al ver que la castaña no reaccionaba aun-No lo culpo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio querria salir contigo?-Se mofo ahora mas confiada.

-Deja de molestarme Parkinson o lo lamentaras-Amenazo sin voltear a verla. Pero aun así la morena no la escucho.

-¿Por qué? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad-Dijo viendo de reojo a la Gryffindor, buscando algun indicio de incomodidad. La mueca de molestia de su contricante la lleno de extasis-¡Oh! ¿No me digas que mi cometario te hirio?-Cuestiono con falsa voz inocente. Sonrio macabra internamente, creyendo que sus venenosas palabras habian surtido efecto.

Desde que la conocio no habia cosa en el mundo que deseara más que causarle daño a esa sangre sucia. El mismo daño que ella le causaba con su indiferencia, por que aun que fuera una impura, todo aquel que osara ignorar a Pansy Parkinson no podia quedar impune, y eso era algo que le dejaria bien en claro a esa inmunda.

Salio de sus pensamientos al ver que la sabelotodo se marchaba, apreto los puños con furia por su falta de interes en ella, y corrió hasta quedar a su lado. La tomo de la muñeca intentando detenerla pero rápido se arrepintió de eso. Con una fuerza y velocidad sorprendente la castaña acorralo a la asustada morena.

-Te dije que me dejaras tranquila-Susurro en el oído de la Slytherin que de repente sentía demasiado frio-No vuelvas a tocarme con tanta confianza o la próxima vez hare mucho más que solo advertirte ¿Te quedo claro Parkinson?-La asustada muchacha solo asintió temblando ante la oscura mirada de la Gryffindor-Muy bien-Dijo para luego alejarse a paso tranquilo hacia su sala común, mientras la joven sangre pura intentaba detener los escalofríos que azotaban su cuerpo.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Los pasos de la pequeña castaña resonaban en el solitario pasillo. Caminaba hacia la biblioteca de Hogwarts donde la esperaba su infierno personal.

-_Maldito viejo estoy segura que esto fue idea suya_-Insulto la muchacha molesta. El castigo que al principio le había parecido de lo más tonto, ahora le fastidiaba los días. Estaba segura que la profesora McGonagall nunca hubiera ideado algo como eso, solo alguien tan chiflado como Dumbledore podría hacerlo. Apretó los puños con rabia.

-_Como desearía lanzarle una maldición_-Se dijo mentalmente llevando inconscientemente la mano donde guardaba su varita. La alejo antes de que la tentación la venciera y fuera en busca del anciano.

Ingreso a la biblioteca con paso seguro y veloz. Saludo a la señora Pince la cual devolvió el saludo y señalo una mesa con el seño fruncido. La muchacha asintió en señal de haber captado lo dicho y se dirigió al lugar señalado. Allí estaban, esos insufribles Gryffindor.

-Potter, Weasley-Saludo a los muchachos quienes habían estado enfrascado en una entretenida charla sobre el quiddich. Ambos voltearon a verla devolviéndole el saludo, uno más amable que otro.

-¿Leyeron el libro que les dije?-Pregunto sacando un cuaderno de notas.

-Si/No-La respuesta de ambos la hizo voltear a verlos. Miro a Potter con serenidad asintiendo por su afirmativa. Luego poso su mirada en Weasley y esta se oscureció.

-¿Por qué no leíste el libro Weasley?-Cuestiono levantando una ceja sin ninguna emoción visible en su rostro, aunque por dentro estaba deseando lanzarle el cuaderno que yacia en sus manos a la cabeza hueca del pecoso frente a ella -¿Acaso se te dificulto alguna parte? Si es así, dime donde para que pueda ayudarte a entenderlo-El chico se cruzo de brazos y levanto el mentón arrogante. Ella levanto una ceja interrogante.

-Yo no sigo órdenes de sabelotodos insufribles -Insulto mirándola con molestia. Ella le sostuvo la mirada con una mueca de aburrimiento.

Harry miro a su amigo con resignación, había intentado hacerlo entrar en razón para que leyera el libro que Hermione les había dado pero el chico era mas terco que un hipogrifo.

-Bien, luego no llores cuando repruebes-Fue lo único que murmuro la chica ante la grosería del pelirrojo.

-Tu trabajo es hacerme aprobar, así que si repruebo va a ser tu culpa-El comentario cínico de Gryffindor la hizo enfadar. Ella no estaba feliz con el castigo que le habían dado y que Weasley se comportara como un imbécil no ayudaba. Invoco toda la paciencia que tenía y con voz tranquila contesto.

-Mi trabajo es ayudarles a estudiar no hacerlos aprobar, eso ya corre por su cuenta-Dijo con simpleza enfocando su vista en su cuaderno mientras escribía unas líneas.

-Ya lo sé, por eso si yo repruebo McGonagall sabrá que no hiciste un buen trabajo y te castigara-Explico mientras sonreía-Y mientras tanto a mi me aprobaran por falta de tiempo y por tener a tan mala tutora-Exclamo feliz por su infalible plan.

-Pero si Potter aprueba tu plan no dará resultado y todos sabrán que reprobaste por qué no quisiste estudiar-Rebatió sin quitar la vista del cuaderno. Un silencio se apodero del ambiente. La muchacha sonrió internamente, seguro que el tonto Weasley no había previsto eso.

-Harry también reprobara ¿verdad amigo?-Levanto la mirada para observar la expresión de Potter. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara al ver al niñito-que-vivió disculparse con la mirada a su amigo.

-Bueno…Ron yo…-No pudo seguir hablando, la castaña lo interrumpió.

-Bueno creo que es más que obvio lo que Potter dirá Weasley, lee el libro o repite el curso, no sé, haz lo que quieras-Ordeno indiferente volviendo su vista a su escritura-Potter quiero que hagas un resumen de las paginas 117 y 118, tambien espero un informe completo sobre teoria de las leyes de Gamp haciendo enfasis en los efectos positivos y negativos de la magia elemental y sus conclusiones más importantes sobre dicha investigacion, tienes hasta antes de que termine la hora-Clavo su mirada en el chico de verdes ojos quien la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es muy poco tiempo!-Reclamo el muchacho levantándose y mirándola con incredulidad.

-Entonces te sugiero que comiences ya-Dijo volviendo a escribir. El chico se sentó rápidamente y se puso a trabajar.

Los siguientes segundos estuvieron inmersos en un pesado y tenso silencio. Lo unico que podia oirse en el lugar era el rasgar del pergamino de la joven instructora de ojos almendra, que a pesar de estar concentrada escribiendo su semanal chequeo sobre el procedimiento de sus "alumnos", tenia sus sentidos alerta a todo lo que habia a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto escribes?-Pregunto Weasley intentando tomar el cuaderno, pero la joven fue más rápida y de un manotazo lo separo-¡Au, oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-Exclamo el pecoso mirándola con el seño fruncido.

-Eres un grosero y maleducado-Insulto la castaña mirándolo con enojo. Ya había tenido suficiente de ese idiota-No se tocan las cosas de los demás sin su permiso, y mucho menos las mías-Exclamo levantándose de su asiento-Cuando vuelva espero hayas terminado la redacción Potter y tu-Giro a mirar a Weasley con desprecio- si no quieres que le informe a McGonagall sobre tu falta de cooperación, más te vale leas el libro-Sin esperar respuesta se giro y dando grandes zancadas salió de la biblioteca.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

El aire fresco de los jardines de Hogwarts la tranquilizo un poco, estaba demasiado estresada y eso podría ser malo para su salud. Primero Parkinson, luego Weasley, ¿Qué vendría después?

**Esos tontos intentos de mago son insoportables ¿verdad?**

-¿Pero qué…-Un frio viento paso junto a su cabeza. Busco a su alrededor al causante de dicho efecto, pero no había nadie.

**No pierdas el tiempo intentando buscarme, no me encontraras.**

-¿Quién eres, donde estas?-Cuestiono mirando a su alrededor. Estaba sola y demasiado lejos del castillo como para que fuera algún alumno.

**Soy alguien del pasado que busca algo del futuro. En cuanto a donde estoy, eso es más complicado ya que estoy aquí, pero a la vez no.**

-Tus respuestas no son muy concisas, se más claro- Pidió comenzando a caminar, había un árbol cerca del lago negro que era su favorito y estaba cerca de ahí.

**Te daré una pista, el fallecido profesor Quirrell me tenía siempre en mente.**

La joven Gryffindor se quedo tiesa al escuchar lo dicho. Era el, esa criatura de nuevo, el que ahora sabia había sido Voldemort todo el tiempo. Un estremecimiento la recorrió al sentir un frio viento pasar junto a su oído seguido de una oscura y maligna risa.

**Así es pequeña soy aquel mago tenebroso al que tanto temen los magos y brujas. Soy Lord Voldemort.**

No podía articular palabra, a pesar de tener tantos pensamientos en mente, no podía codificar una frase lo suficientemente coherente como para abrir la boca y no quedar como una tonta frente a ese aterrador mago. Su cuerpo traicionero no se lo permitía. Quiso gritar de impotencia por eso, pero ni eso podía. Estaba bloqueada, blanca, tiesa y fría, muy fría.

**No te hare daño si es lo que piensas. Aunque quisiera, no podría.**

La curiosidad la embargo luego de esas palabras, y al fin pudo soltar eso que tanto la perturbaba.

-¿Cómo es que sigues con vida?-Pregunto ya más tranquila, había logrado controlar sus movimientos.

**Eso es un secreto que no puedo develar, no puedo arriesgarme a que una niña tonta termine con todo por abrir la boca de más.**

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Inquirió nuevamente sin prestar atención a lo ultimo dicho por el mago.

**Estoy buscando algo que me ayude a recuperar mi estado original, como puedes ver, no poseo un cuerpo material por lo que no puedo pasar como algo más que un mero fantasma.**

-Ya veo-Dijo al entender lo que espectro decía. No le preocupaba lo que ese despojo de mago decía, en su estado actual era tan peligroso un mal sueño. Estaba segura que no encontraría eso que decía buscar, no le tenía fe. Su respeto por aquel afamado mago se había perdido desde el momento que lo vio pegado como parasito en la cabeza de Quirrell cuando con el dúo dinámico intentaron rescatar la piedra filosofal. Aunque el temor que sentía por él no se había esfumado del todo.

-Su presencia aun me parece abrumadora, no por nada fue considerado el mago más peligroso desde Grindelwald-Se dijo internamente analizando su actual situación.

Al llegar a su lugar de descanso, se sentó y apoyo su pequeña espalda contra la dura corteza del árbol. Admiro el paisaje unos segundos y luego cerró los ojos, unos hipnóticos orbes rojos aparecieron en su mente. Sobresaltada los abrió nuevamente.

**No me gusta que me ignoren.**

-No lo estaba ignorando-Replico ante el tono disgustado del mago-Es solo que no había más de que hablar por lo que intuí que se había ido-Explico la muchacha con sinceridad, al no oír queja alguna se atrevió a preguntar-¿Por qué está hablando conmigo?-Pregunto llena de curiosidad, de verdad quería saberlo, es decir ¿Por qué el señor oscuro estaría conversando de manera tan civilizada con una hija de muggles, de esos seres que el tanto odiaba?

**Porque así lo deseo, ¿tienes algún inconveniente con eso?**

-Si-afirmo-Eres Lord Voldemort, enemigo de los impuros y fiel seguidor de los sangre pura-Finalizo.

**¿Seguidor?, oh no querida, estas muy equivocada. Yo no sigo a nadie, son ellos quienes me siguen. Yo soy su guía, soy su líder.**

-Eso no quita el hecho de que desprecie a los sangre sucia-Rebatió-Por si no lo ha notado, yo soy una hija de muggles-Dijo con voz de obviedad.

**Lo sé, mientras estuve debajo del turbante de Quirrell podía oírte, y deseaba conocerte.**

-¿Por qué?-Cuestiono curiosa ante la confesión del monstruo. Esto se volvía cada vez más extraño.

**Desde que tu, Potter y el otro chico, irrumpieron en el tercer piso. He tenido curiosidad por ti. **

Los recuerdos de ese día volvieron a su cabeza.

_Flash-back_

_Cuando todos sus compañeros se habían ido a dormir había decidido bajar un rato a leer. El día siguiente era domingo por lo que no debía preocuparse por levantarse temprano. Se acomodo en uno de los sillones individuales y comenzó su lectura._

_Unos sigilosos pasos la sacaron de su ensoñación. Se oculto tras el mueble y cuando vio a dos figuras acercarse, se lanzo al ataque._

_-__**Petrificus totalus**__-Exclamo y al sentir el sordo ruido de los cuerpos al caer, se acerco. Ahí fue donde los vio, Potter y Weasley, ambos preparados para salir a algún lugar. Los des-petrifico._

_-¡¿Acaso estás loca?!-El grito de Ronald Weasley resonó en toda la sala. Le lanzo un __**Silencius **__para que no hiciera ruido, volteo a mirar al otro chico y pregunto._

_-¿A dónde van tan tarde en la noche?-Pregunto mirando escrutadoramente al chico, quien se puso nervioso._

_-Nosotros solo… veras…-Los balbuceos de Potter la irritaron por lo que lo interrumpió._

_-Cállate-Ordeno-Solo responde ¿Van al tercer piso a intentar evitar que Snape robe la piedra filosofal?-Cuestiono. Ambos muchachos la miraron asombrados, ¿Cómo es que ella sabía sobre la piedra? Antes de que Potter hiciera el intento de cuestionarla, ella hablo-No tengo tiempo para explicar esas nimiedades y ustedes tampoco, solo dime si estoy en lo correcto-Inquirió nuevamente._

_-Si-Fue lo único que salió de la boca del elegido._

_-Bien-Exclamo-Quiero ir con ustedes-Pidió o más bien demando._

_Harry iba a contestar cuando Weasley se interpuso en medio y negó continuamente en señal de negativa. El no quería que ella fuera. Ella le lanzo el contra-hechizo para devolverle la voz, pero rápidamente se arrepintió._

_-¡De ninguna manera iras con nosotros!-Harry le tapo la boca al pelirrojo antes de que algún Gryffindor lo escuchara. Una vez más tranquilo lo soltó._

_-Escucha Weasley lo que intentan hacer no es un juego-Dijo con voz seria-Hay quien sabe cuántas trampas ahí dentro como para que dos alumnos de primero intenten entrar así sin más-Concluyo._

_-¿Acaso estas preocupada por nuestro bienestar?-Dijo con voz burlona el pecoso chico._

_-Sus vidas son tan valiosas para mí como la de un insecto-Comento con sincero sentir-Pero me preocupa que por la muerte de dos tontos el colegio cierre-Explico empezando a caminar en dirección de la puerta._

_-¿Por qué quieres venir con nosotros realmente?-Hablo Harry al fin desconcertado por la situación. No le convencía mucho las palabras de la joven, además nunca le había causado mucha confianza. Debía saber sus verdaderas razones._

_-Porque quiero saber quién es el culpable detrás de todo-Respondió con simpleza._

_-¡Bah! Qué tontería, es obvio que es Snape-Exclamo Ronald colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza en un gesto despreocupado._

_-Como sea, ¿vienen o no?-Dijo la muchacha y sin esperar respuestas salió atreves del cuadro. Siendo seguida por ambos chicos._

_Al llegar a la puerta del tercer piso se toparon con Fluffy, quien estaba plácidamente dormido._

_-Al parecer, Snape ya ha pasado por aquí-Dijo Potter al ver el arpa sonar._

_-No pierdan tiempo y vámonos-Dijo Ronald temeroso, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si ese perro despertaba._

_-Ayúdenme a mover su pata-Pidió el joven de anteojos intentando vanamente mover la pata del animal. Weasley se acerco y ambos intentaron moverla._

_-Quítense-Ordeno la joven apuntando con su varita la extremidad del perro. Los dos hicieron lo pedido y esperaron._

_-__**Wingardium Leviosa**__-Recito y la pata del animal comenzó a moverse dejando ver la trampilla-Entremos-Dijo abriendo la compuerta y saltando sin dudar. El siguiente fue Harry y por ultimo Ronald._

_Aterrizaron en un nido de gruesas lianas que al sentir movimiento comenzaron a apretar a sus víctimas._

_-No se muevan-Exclamo la muchacha viendo a los inquietos chicos-Es el lazo del diablo, si siguen moviéndose los apretara hasta matarlos-Dijo con voz serena e instantes después, se hundió entre el mar de plantas. Ambos chicos comenzaron a gritar y revolverse más bruscamente-Les dije que se tranquilizaran, los soltara si dejan de moverse-Explico desde abajo._

_-¡¿Hermione donde estas?!-Grito Ronald buscándola por todos lados._

_-Estoy abajo, ahora hagan lo que les dije-Ordeno con voz más severa. Harry al saber que la chica estaba bien, hizo lo que le pidió y también se hundió entre las lianas._

_-¡No, Harry!-Grito el pelirrojo muchacho sin dejar de revolverse. Mientras abajo Hermione levantaba su varita para terminar con eso de una vez._

_-__**¡Lumus Solem!-**__Exclamo apuntando las lianas. Un grito aterrador cubrió el lugar, segundos después Ron caía al fin libre._

_-Mejor seguimos-Dijo el moreno._

_Llegaron hasta otra sala donde unas llaves revoloteaban alrededor. El joven Potter fue el que se encargo esta vez de conseguir pasar la trampa._

_Al tener la llave correcta, pasaron a otra sala, esta vez, más amplia. Unas estatuas se lucían justa al frente y les impedían pasar. Fue el turno de Ronald de demostrar sus habilidades. Logro hacer un Jaque Mate sacrificándose en el intento. Al finalizar el juego, Hermione y Harry se acercaron._

_-¡Ron!-Grito el joven Potter acercándose a su malherido amigo. Hermione por otro lado solo los miraba seria y un poco incomoda._

_-Ustedes sigan Harry, yo estaré bien-Pidió el pelirrojo con una mueca de dolor._

_-No me pidas eso Ron-Murmuro-No puedo dejarte aquí solo-Dijo mirando al Weasley con dolor._

_-No sean tan dramáticos-Exclamo la muchacha-Haber quítate Potter-Sin esperar respuestas empujo al moreno._

_-¡Oye!-Se quejo el muchacho de anteojos, pero esta no le hizo caso, solo apunto la pierna del Weasley. Este grito cuando vio lo que pretendía._

_-¡¿Qué intentas hacerme?!-Grito histérico intentando alejarse de la castaña lo más que podía._

_-Solo intento curarte esa herida- Dijo mientras se acercaba._

_-¡No quiero, aléjate!-Grito arrastrándose lejos-¡Harry, ayúdame!-Pidió mirando al niño-que-vivió con suplica._

_-¡Ya basta!-Grito la muchacha harta de todo ese escándalo-__**Episkey**__-Murmuro mientras apuntaba la pierna del chico-Listo, ahora vámonos-Dijo guardando su varita comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Los otros dos miraban asombrados la pierna antes sangrante del pelirrojo ahora estaba curada._

_-Vamos Ron-Dijo tendiéndole la mano a su amigo para levantarlo-¡Hermione, espéranos!-Grito el muchacho de la cicatriz corriendo tras la chica, mientras el Weasley aun miraba su pierna, apretó los puños sintiéndose inútil y miro por donde ambos chicos se habían ido._

_-Estúpida sabelotodo-Insulto siguiendo el camino hacia la puerta._

_Al atravesar la última puerta, tanto Potter como Weasley no podían creer lo que veían._

_-¿Profesor Quirrell?-Dijo Harry algo dudoso, no podía creerlo. El no podía ser el ladrón._

_-Hola Potter-Saludo el profesor-Veo que trajiste a tus amigos-Comento-Que pena, son tan jóvenes para morir aun-Dijo con tono de burla, que provoco un estremecimiento tanto en Harry como en su pecoso amigo._

_-Pero el profesor Snape…-No pudo terminar la frase ya que el maestro volvió a hablar._

_-El profesor Snape quería proteger la piedra de mi-Confeso acercándose lentamente hacia ellos._

_-¡No puede ser, usted…-El grito de Ronald también fue interrumpido por el profesor._

_-Sí, ¿Quién podría sospechar de p-pob-bre y ta-tartamudo p-profes-sor Quirrell?-Se mofo el hombre dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia un espejo que Harry y Ron supieron reconocer muy bien. Mientras esto sucedía Hermione, disimuladamente, comenzó a acercarse hacia una columna-¿Sabes que veo aquí Potter?-Pregunto Quirrell viendo fijamente el cristal del mueble-Me veo a mi y tengo la piedra-Señalo sus deseos-¡¿Pero como la consigo?!-Grito frustrado el hombre._

_**Usa al muchacho.**_

_Una voz arrastrada y siniestra resonó en todo el lugar. Ambos chicos se paralizaron al oírla, mientras Hermione abría los ojos con temor. Ahí estaba nuevamente esa voz, la que reinaba en sus pesadillas, y por la que se negaba a cerrar los ojos en la noche._

_-¡Acércate Potter!-Ordeno el maestro, apuntando al moreno quien no se había atrevido a moverse luego de haber oído esa maligna voz._

_-¡No lo hagas Harry!-Grito el pelirrojo tomando la muñeca del niño-que-vivió, intentando alejarlo. Aunque su esfuerzo no duro mucho, ya que el profesor al ver sus intenciones le mando un __**Desmaius**__ al chico._

_-¡Ron, no!-Potter intento acercarse al muchacho pero el grito de su ex-profesor de DCAO lo detuvo._

_-¡Acércate si no quieres que lo mate Potter!-Grito nuevamente el hombre. Harry se acerco sin más remedio, no iba a permitir que lastimaran a su amigo._

_Al llegar junto a su instructor de defensa contra las artes oscuras se detuvo._

_-Dime que ves-Demando Quirrell mirando fijamente al chico de antejos._

_-E-estoy saludando a Dumbledore-Mintió-Ah, creo que gane la copa-Dijo inseguro, ya que no veía nada de eso._

_**Miente.**_

_La voz del Lord oscuro se hizo escuchar nuevamente en el lugar._

_-¡Di la verdad!-Ordeno el hombre furioso._

_**Déjame hablar con él.**_

_Pidió el tenebroso mago a su sirviente._

_-Pero no tiene suficiente fuerza mi señor-Intento persuadirlo Quirrell preocupado por el bienestar de su amo._

_**Tengo la suficiente fuerza para hacer esto.**_

_Rebatió el espectro. Ante la insistencia, Quirrell, no tuvo más opción, se quito el turbante dejando ver a la deforme criatura. Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado al verlo._

_**Sí, lo sé, en esto me convertí. Un ser sin cuerpo propio, obligado a depender de otros para sobrevivir. Degradante.**_

_Hermione observaba todo aquello desde la lejanía, hacia tanto que deseaba saber que era lo que su maestro escondía, y ahora que lo veía deseaba no haberlo hecho, era espantoso. Voldemort era un monstruo en toda la extensión de la palabra. Si, ya sabía que era él, la forma en la que Quirrell le hablaba lo delataba. Pero eso no importaba, ahora solo debía centrarse en buscar un modo de escapar de ahí sin perder un miembro en el camino._

_Mientras tanto, el oscuro mago comenzó a tentar al joven Potter con promesas de gloria y alegría infinita. Lo incitaba a ceder a él, jurando que devolvería a sus padres de vuelta a la vida para estar junto a él como debió haber sido siempre._

_Ese fue el momento donde Hermione decidió intervenir, no sabía que tan iluso podría ser Potter, no eran amigos. Por lo que era mejor arriesgarse que lamentarlo luego._

_-__**¡Bombarda!-**__Grito la castaña apuntando el suelo que separaba a su maestro del niño-que-vivió. Con paso veloz se acerco al chico que aun no salía de su impresión por lo sucedido, y tiro de su mano intentando hacerlo correr hacia la salida. Pero el estaba tieso._

_-¡Corre Potter, debemos salir ahora!-Grito la muchacha para hacerlo reaccionar, al parecer surtió efecto porque el moreno comenzó a cooperar._

_**¡Que no escapen, el tiene la piedra!**_

_El grito del señor oscuro, los ínsito a correr más rápido pero no duro mucho su huida, ya que frente a ellos un muro de flamas se interpuso._

_-Vaya, vaya, señorita Granger ya me estaba preguntando donde se había metido-Comento el profesor acercándose a sus alumnos-Creí que con su inteligencia habría podido deducir que esto es algo que los supera-Expreso el hombre mirándola con superioridad. Sentía cierto rencor y envidia hacia la muchacha por el interés que había provocado en su maestro hace pocos días. Alguien como ella no valía lo suficiente y se lo demostraría a su amo._

_-No me conoce lo suficiente como para hace esa afirmación-Contradijo la castaña frunciendo el seño, ese hombre había intentado burlarse de su intelecto. Apretó la mano de Potter, no se habían soltado en todo el transcurso de huida y no planeaba soltarlo pronto. Extrañamente la tranquilizaba sentir al muchacho cerca._

_-Dime donde está la piedra y tanto tu como tus amigos podrán marcharse Potter-Prometió su maestro extendiendo la mano para que el muchacho le diera el tan anhelado objeto. La Gryffindor sabía que el sujeto no cumpliría su promesa, pero necesitaba hacer que se acercara por lo que cuando Potter comenzó a caminar hacia el maestro ella lo siguió sin soltar su mano._

_Al estar a unos metros de distancia obligo a Potter a levantar la mano hacia su instructor de DCAO y presiono fuertemente su cara. Era demasiado arriesgado lo que intentaba pero necesitaba comprobar si eran ciertas sus sospechas. Necesitaba saber si ese poder en que protegió a Potter esa noche aun estaba en el._

_Su maestro comenzó a gritar de dolor llevando sus manos hacia su cara, la cual comenzaba a deshacerse como arena en el desierto._

_Ella presiono la mano del moreno y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, cuando estaban en lo alto de las escaleras vieron el cuerpo desmayado de Weasley. La castaña lo levito y cuando iban a escapar del recinto, un grito la hizo voltear. Una espesa nube de humo atravesó el delgado cuerpo de Potter haciéndolo caer en la inconsciencia al instante._

_Fin del Flash-back_

**¿Lo recuerdas verdad, ese momento?**

La voz del maligno ser la devolvió a sus cinco sentidos.

-¿Qué momento?-Inquirió la joven Gryffindor con intriga.

**Cuando atravesé el cuerpo de Potter. Me miraste directo a los ojos, ¿eso me intrigo sabes?, tu mirada no denotaba miedo y tampoco odio. Qué extraño.**

Comento el espectro con curiosidad.

-No te odio por qué no te conozco-Explico la jovencita perdida en la negrura del lago negro- Y con respecto al miedo, no lo sé-Expreso con sinceridad-Creo que estaba demasiado impactada como para sentir otra cosa-Dijo con aburrimiento, estaba comenzando a darle sueño.

**Tal vez así sea.**

Fue lo último que escucho antes de caer en los brazos del Morfeo. El tenebroso mago la observaba, mientras la jovencita cerraba sus ojos, sería tan fácil introducirse en ella y poseerla, pero no lo haría. El juego que su mente había preparado no sería igual de divertido.

**Tú me ayudaras a alcázar la sima pequeña, disfruta mientras puedas de la libertad que tienes porque cuando nos volvamos a ver, lo perderás todo. Te dejo un presente de mi parte mientras tanto, espero te guste.**

Una estruendosa y escalofriante risa se hizo presente en el pacifico escenario natural. Risa que fue reemplazada por un grito de dolor, y luego un oscuro objeto cayó sobre el regazo de la Gryffindor que aun permanecía dormida.

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola!

Cuanto tiempo x)

Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap!

Espero les haya gustado, está un poco más largo que los anteriores

Me costó bastante hacerlo, no he estado muy inspirada (la escuela me succiona la energía) así que tuve que esperar, no quería escribir cualquier cosa (Malditos maestro mata imaginaciones, nah! Mentira xD agradezco a mi profesora de lengua y literatura por sus tareas de investigación ;)

Agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias (Sin ustedes mi inspiración se iría por el caño x)

**MatisAndGalatea**

**Persefone Riddle**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**

**Nikyta**

**EmilyGhost**

**AnnaMalfoy1905**

**Jazy-Spain**

**Susan-Black**

A tod s gracias por su apoyo :) Espero disfruten los sig cap ;)

Nos leemos pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 8**

El salon comedor estaba preciosamente decorado con tonos verdes y plateados, colores representativos de la casa de las serpientes. Los Slytherin estaban radiantes por su victoria sobre las demas casas, y el grupo de cierto rubio Malfoy no perdia la oportunidad de lanzarles sonrisas de superioridad a los para nada alegres Gryffindor. A ella la verdad le importaba un rabano llevarse o no la dichosa copa de la casa, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que hubiera alguien mejor que ella en algo, eso no lo toleraba en lo absoluto.

El director del colegio miraba el brillo amenazante que habia adquirido los ojos de cierta jovencita de alborotado cabello apesumbrado. Habia intentado por todos los medios que la muchacha iteractuara con sus compañeros de casa, que hiciera amigos. Pero nada funcionaba, ella solo se alejaba e intentaba mantener cero conexión con ellos.

-_Al menos no todo esta perdido_-Penso viendo a la chiquilla dialogar con el joven Longbotton amigablemente. Sonrio, no iba a rendirse, todavia le quedaban bastantes cartas bajo la manga, el juego recien estaba empezando.

El anciano hombre se levanto de su asiento y pidio silencio. Comenzo, como cada a año, a narrar los sucesos mas importantes ocurridos durante el ciclo lectivo y los puntos obtenidos por cada casa gracias a sus buenas labores. Como todos ya sabian, Gryffindor estaba en la parte más baja de la escala de casas, seguidos por Hufflepuff, luego Ravenclaw y finalmente, los ganadores, Slytherin.

Las serpientes se regocijaban entre gritos euforicos y vigorosos aplausos. Nadie en la mesa de los leones secundo a los emocionados integrantes de la casa de Salazar. Hermione ni siquiera se digno a mirarlos, sentia que si lo hacia cometeria un homicidio, le resultaba tan malditamente dificil escucharlos gritar felices y orcullosos, sin poder acerles daño. Pero no, no podia hacer algo como eso, no con tanta gente a su alrededor al menos. Decidio volver su atencion a Dumbledore.

-Si Slytherin, bien hecho-Alago el viejo director-Sin embargo, creo que es necesario recordar sucesos recientes, y yo tengo… varios puntos adicionales en mente-Todos miraron expectantes al hombre-Para Hermione Granger, por usar sus conocimientos cuando sus compañeros corrian peligro, le doy 60 puntos-Los Gryffindor aplaudieron emocionados a la joven castaña, quien miraba sin entender que era lo que planeaba el viejo profesor con esto, este al sentir su mirada, le sonrió alegre y volvió a tomar la palabra-Para Ronald Weasley, por el mejor juego de ajedrez en Hogwarts en muchos años, le doy 60 puntos-La mesa de los leones volvió a elevarse en aplausos, el pecoso premiado miro incrédulo a su compañero de lentes redondos que lo miraba igual de sorprendido-Y finalmente para el señor Harry Potter por su valentía y sensatez le otorgo a la casa de Gryffindor 70 puntos-Rebosantes de felicidad los leones gritaban llenos de alegría-Si mis cálculos no fallan, me parece que nuestra decoración es otra-De un momento a otro los verdosos banderines se distorsionaron y en su lugar unas brillantes banderas rojas con detalles dorados aparecieron-La copa de la casa es de Gryffindor-Con estas palabras la cena de fin de año se dio por terminada.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

El suave movimiento del tren corriendo por los rieles la relajaba. Miraba el oscuro paisaje nocturno tras el cristal de la ventanilla, faltaba solo una hora para llegar a la estación King´s Cross, y ya no podía esperar por volver a ver a sus padres. Estaba sola en el vagón, Neville se había marchado cuando Ronald le había insinuado que Harry compraría todos los dulces de la señora del carrito y que si iba con ellos se lo perdería.

_Flash-Back_

_Estaba subiendo al tren conversando amenamente con Neville sobre lo que harían en sus vacaciones de verano, cuando cierto pelirrojo Weasley se acerco a ellos._

_-¡Neville, ven pronto! ¡Harry esta con la señora del carrito y esta por comprarlo todo!-Exclamo emocionado el pecoso muchacho._

_-¿En serio?, ¡fantástico!, ya quiero probar esos q…-Detuvo su monologo al voltear a ver a su castaña amiga quien se había mantenido al margen de toda la conversación-Eeh yo…yo creo que mejor no…estoy con Hermione ahora y no quiero dejarla sola-Explico con voz queda, mirando a su compañera con ojos de borrego a medio morir, haciéndole una muda pregunta. Ella levanto una ceja ante el gesto del joven Longbotton pero luego suspiro y asintió a la petición de su amigo. El chico rebosante de felicidad la abrazo agradeciéndole insesantemente y luego salió corriendo con Weasley quien antes de marcharse le había dado una sonrisa de desprecio y siguió a Neville._

_Fin del Flash-Back_

Una mueca burlona cubrió su rostro al recordar el vano intento del pelirrojo por hacerla sentir mal.

-_Pobre y patético tonto, aun te falta mucho para llegar a siquiera parecerme un estorbo-_Pensó mientras se recostaba a lo largo del asiento, con la cabeza contra la ventana-_Pero aun así, a plagas menores como tu es mejor hacerlas escarmentar un poco y enseñarles cual es su papel en toda la obra, un poco de miedo aplaca a las masas ignorantes. Si no me crees, preguntales a Malfoy y Parkinson, ellos saben de lo que hablo_-Una risa seca salió de sus labios ante su ultimo pensamiento.

Poso sus manos es su pecho. Se mantuvo en esa posición durante unos segundos, su rostro habia perdido toda gracia anterior. Algo habia sustituido sus alegres pensamientos.

Se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y rebusco en su baúl aquello que tan misteriosamente había llegado a sus manos, al hallarlo se sentó. Acaricio la superficie negruzca y lo abrió, las amarillentas páginas relucían gracias a la luminosidad del vagón. No había nada escrito, lo apretó hasta dejar sus dedos blancos. Había intentado por todos los medios encontrar algo que le permitiera descifrar aquellos secretos tan bien resguardados entre aquellas desgastadas páginas, pero nada había funcionado.

-Tom Riddle no se como lo hiciste pero nadie, jamas, me superara-Susurro mirando el diario-Voy a descubrir lo que hay escrito en tu diario, que no te quede la menor duda-Exclamo determinada para luego cerrar el cuaderno de memorias.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Al fin estaba en casa, observo a su alrededor, todo estaba igual. Subio las escaleras a su habitacion, todo estaba igual.

-Entonces porque siento que ya nada es lo mismo-Se pregunto mentalmente agotada. Le encantaban los acertijos pero desde hace dias que no entendia muchas cosas y eso ya empezaba a ser molesto.

Un chillido atrajo su atencion, su lechiza la llamaba, se acerco.

-¿Qué sucede Wise?-Inquirio mirando consternada al animal. El solo volvio a chillar, lo miro a los ojos pero antes de siquiera poder frofundizar el contacto algo la distrajo.

-¡Hermione, baja por favor, la cena esta lista!-El llamado de su madre la hizo perder su atencion en su mascota para acatar la orden de su progenitora.

-¡Voy mamá!-Y sin mas se dirigio donde sus padre la esperaban. Wise, quien no habia perdido de vista los movimiendos de su ama, volvio a chillar mas levemente ahora. Sus, para nada normales ojos, brillaron con sabiduria. A su dueña le esperaban muchas sorpresas.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Una vez abajo y ya todos sentados en la mesa, emppezaron a comer. Hermione revolvia la comida de su plato sintiendose una extraña. Volteo a ver a su padre pero este le evadio la mirada, con su madre ocurrio lo mismo. Incomoda centro la mirada en su plato. Si habia personas en el mundo que la hicieran sentir insegura, esos eran sus padres. Pasaron unos eternos minutos que solo lograron asentuar mas tension en el ambiente. Harta de todo ese teatro levanto elevo la mirada.

-Lo que sea que quieran decirme, por favor diganlo ahora-Intento que su voz sonara demadante pero solo sono como un tortuoso pedido.

Ambos padres dejaron sus cubiertos y voltearon a verse nerviosos sin saber que hacer. Viraron su mirara hacia su pequeña hija que los miraba seria pero con un imperceptible brillo de suplica que termino por desarmarlos.

-Escucha hija se que esto sonara muy repentino pero…-Jean Granger no pudo segui su monologo, estaba asustada, no sabia como tomaria su hija la noticia. Apreto sus manos unidas sobre la mesa intentanto tranquilizarse.

El señor Granger miro a su esposa, posando una de sus manos sobre las de esta, intentando infundirle valor. Ella lo miro con suplicantes ojos acuosos, haciendo un esfuerzo por no soltarse a llorar.

-Lo que tu madre quiere decir cariño es que… -El hizo una pausa para tomar aire y poder continuar- Nosotros vamos a… -Sintio el apreton de la mano de su mujer y volvio a mirarla, su sonrisa lo animo a seguir.

-Vamos a tener un bebé-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Nada, repito nada la habia preparado para oir aquello. De los miles de pensamientos y suposiciones que surcaron su mente, ese era, sin duda, uno de los pocos que se le escaparon a su imaginacion.

Miro a sus progenitores con una mirada de desconcierto, luego con sorpresa y finalmente…. nada. Ningun otro sentimiento se hizo visible. Los señores Granger al ver aquellos, se preocuparon, temian la actitud que tomaria su hija luego de esa confecion.

-Pequeña se que esto puede ser algo inesperado per…-Jonathan Granger que quedo callado. Los tiernos brazos de su hija los rodearon a el y su esposa. Ambos sin entender se quedaron tiesos.

-Gracias-Fue lo unico que escucharon salir de la boca de su pequeña pero, habia sido mas que suficiente para destenzar el ambiente. Mas tranquilos, le devolvieron el gesto con todo el amor que podian brindar dos padres. Ella lo habia acetado y ellos no podian pedir mas que eso.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Recostada sobre su cama, una castaña repasaba todo lo conersado con sus padres.

_Flash-Back_

_Despues del tenso ambiente anterior. Terminaron de cenar y fueron a la sala. Ellos conocian a su hija y sabian que tenia muchas cosas que preguntarles. Se sentaron en los sofas y comenzaron la platica._

_-¿Cuanto tiempo tienen?-Pregunto Hermione al ver que ninguno daba pie de comenzar._

_-Hace tres meses-Responsio su madre acariciando con amor su aun inexistente barriga._

_-¿Hace cuanto lo saben?-Cuestiono nuevamente._

_-Dos semanas-Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo._

_-Entonces, ¿esto era lo que querian decirme cuando me enviaron la carta?-Pregunto mirandolos espectantes._

_-Si-Contestaron al uniso-Nos parecia mas conveniente confesarlo todo cuando regresaras a casa-Termino su padre._

_-Ya veo-Susurro para si-Quiero que sepan que estoy feliz por ustedes y me alegro de que haya otro miembro en nuestra familia-Expreso regalandoles una sutil sonrisa._

_-Hija no sabes cuanto nos alegra oirte decir eso-Dijo Jean mirando a su hermosa primogenita con los ojos cristalinos._

_-Mamá, papá-Llamo a ambos padres levantandose de su lugar para acercarse a los susodichos-Les prometo que voy a cuidar a ese pequeño o pequeña con mi vida, nunca nada le va a faltar nada, se los juro-Exclamo posado su pequeña mano en la barriga de su madre, quien ya no tuvo las fuerzas de retener las lagrimas por mas tiempo, rompio a llorar abrazando a su bebé. Por que si, aunque su hija tuviera esposo y una familia, siempre seria aquella pequeña criaturita fragil y delicada que llego a ella aquel frio 19 de septiembre._

_Fin del Flash-Back_

Cambio su posicion quedando de lado, un largo bostezo escapo de sus labios. Ya era bastante tarde y lo mejor era dormirse ya. Estiro su mano y apago la luz de su lamparita y volvio a acomodarse. Abrazand contra su pecho el oscuro diario de Tom Riddle.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola mis queridos lectores!

Volvi y con una nueva conti :)

Espero les haya gustado!

La proxima semana habran muchas sorpresas más ;)

Para todas:

**PrincesLynx**

**Nikyta**

**MetisAndGalatea**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**

**Persefone Riddle**

**Susan-Black7**

**Soteria Black**

**EmilyGhost**

**Jazy-Spain**

**MariiBravo**

Un millon de gracias, sus review siempre me hace feliz :D

Saludos y nos leemos pronto!


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 9**

Sus ojos almendrados miraban desorbitados a su alrededor, su cerebro aun no procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. Miraba a su alrededor buscando algo o alguien que pudiera ayudarle a entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, mas nadie parecia darle importancia a su estado.

Ahí, de rodillas en el fango, una shokeada Hermione Granger con la mirada clavada en su entorno, no terminaba de creer en lo que se habia vuelto su realidad. Todo parecia un sueño, mas bien pesadilla. Una pesadilla de la que, ingenuamente, deseaba despertar.

El pequeño bulto en sus brazos le recordo su triste realidad, y que, lo que pudo ser, no fue. Y lloro resignada, por que no volveria a ver a sus padres y nada volveria a ser lo mismo, grito frustrada, porque no habia nadie a su lado para apoyarla, y apreto el bulto en sus brazos, porque era lo unico a lo que podia aferrarse para no perderse en si misma, para no enloqueder de dolor. Aunque ese pequeño corazon no latiera, y su respirar fuera inexisistente, aun cuando sabia que el tambien la habia abandonado, aun asi, no dejo de acojerlo en su pecho con ahinco.

_Flash-Back_

_Las vacaciones de verano habia acabado y era hora de que regresara a Hogwarts. En su vuelta al colegio comenzaria un nuevo ciclo, ahora como una orgullosa alumna de segundo._

_Estaba bajando su equipaje cuando su, muy embarazada, madre la intersepto. La abrazo y bombardeo con preguntas sobre lo que llevaba y si le hacia falta algo. Los cambios de humor por el embarazo la tenian muy inquieta y eso era algo que tanto su padre como ella debian pagar._

_Una vez saciada la necesidad maternal de la mujer, subieron al auto en direccion a la estacion de trenes. Mientras su padre conducia, su madre comentaba que el bebé se movia demasiado ultimamente, y que no la dejaba dormir en la noche. _

_-¿No me digas? Ni lo habia notado-Dijo el hombre con el mas puro sarcasmo, y es que, el era quien mas pagaba en las noches con el insomnio de su mujer, con sus constantes quejidos, sacudidas e idas al baño, no lo dejaba dormir y por favor no lo hagan empezar con los antojos, aquello era un suplicio._

_-Tu me embarazaste, ahora te aguantas-Dijo la mujer con molestia, cruzandose de brazos en una pose ofendida._

_Mientras esto sucedia, Hermione los observaba entretenida, nunca habia visto a su madre en esa posicion tan mandona. De verdad admiraba a su padre por haber soportado tanto sin haber intentado martase antes._

_La discusión de sus progenitores se alargo mas de lo que hubiera pensado, ya comenzaba a aburrirle verlos. Volteo a ver por la ventana a su izquierda y ahí fue donde lo vio, un auto venia por el carrir contrario a toda velocidad, y no parecia notar que ellos estaban cerca._

_-¡Papa cuidado…!-El grito de la joven alerto a sus padres quienes al fin salieron de su disputa y vieron el peligro que se acercaba._

_Su padre maniobro el auto intentando alejarse del carril del automovil contrario pero esto provoco que el auto volcara y el otro vehiculo no tuviera salida, se estrello contra ellos._

_Como pudo, logro desprenderse el cinturon de seguridad para salir del automovil. Una vez fuera busco la parte donde el otro auto se habia estrellado. Una enorme abolladura en el lateral izquierdo de la parte delantera del vehiculo habia interceptado todo el golpe, se cubrio la boca para evitar lanzar un grito, ese era en lugar de su padre. Con pasos temerosos rodeo el auto para verificarlo, gracias a la trasparencia del parabrisas pudo saber que si, su padre no habia sobrevivido al impacto. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y mordio su labio con impotencia. _

_Un golpe de razon la desperto. Su madre aun estaba en el auto._

_Con premura se acerco, abrio la puerta y ahí estaba. Respiraba con dificultad y una mueca de dolor se marcaba en su rostro. La saco y coloco en el suelo con el mayor cuidado que sus temblorosas manos le permitian._

_-Mamá, ¡mamá responde!-Llamo la castaña con angustia mientras agitaba el brazo de la mujer con ahinco. Un liquido caliente rodeo sus rodillas obligandola a bajar la cabeza. Abrio los ojos con terror al ver de que se trataba, era sangre. Fue ahí donde pudo notar que la entrepierna de su madre estaba bañada en aquella sustancia._

_-¡Mamá por favor despierta…!-La suplicas de la niña despertaron a la mujer quien al instante comenzo a revolverse quejandose y respirando estrecortadamente. La castaña miraba aquello con miedo grabado en su rostro, no sabia que hacer, su madre estaba llorando y sangraba, sangraba mucho._

_-Hermi…one-Llamo la mujer a su hija estirando la mano en su direccion. Ella tomo su mano y la apreto con fuerza._

_-Si mamá aquí estoy-Dijo la muchacha mirando a su madre con desosiego._

_-El bebé…-Una mueca de dolor se volvio a presentar en la mayor-esta…por na…nacer-Dijo con dificultadad, dando grandes bocanadas de aire._

_-¡Pero aun falta mu…-Un grito por parte de la embarazada la callo._

_-¡Lo se! pero…¡Ah!-La niña presiono aun mas la mano de su progenitora-El parto se…adelanto-Explico la mujer con el pecho subiendo y bajando agitado-Nece…sito qu…e me hagas u..un favor cariño-Pidio la mujer abriendo los ojos mirando a su pequeña con lagrimas-Ayudame a traer a tu hermano al mundo-La castaña abrio los ojos incredula por la peticion, temblo ante la idea. No podia hacerlo._

_-Y-yo no puedo hac…-La mirada de la mujer corto cualquier duda en ella, lo entendio, lo que su madre le pedia no era un simple favor, eran sus ultimos deseos y ella se los iba a cumplir. Se posiciono entre las piernas de la mujer con los ojos cerrados, preparandose mentalmente para lo que venia. Los abrio._

_Mordio con mas fuerza su labio, aquello era demasiado impactante._

_-¿L-lista mi amor?-Inquirio la mujer, no le quedaban muchas energias._

_-Si-Susurro la niña._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Un ruido la saco de sus recuerdos, levanto la mirada hacia aquel que se plantaba frente a ella. Albus Dumbledore la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y tristeza infinita. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Un estremecimiento imperceptible cubrio el cuerpo del anciano hombre, esa mirada sin brillo lo altero.

-Señorita Granger…-No pudo seguir cuando otras voces comenzaron a oirse. Ella viro el rostro hacia aquello que producia aquel ruido, su mirada se ensombrecio al identificarlos. Eran aurores, oficiales del ministerio, y se estaban llevando el cuerpo de su madre. Intento vanamente levantarse pero no pudo, sus piernas adormecidas no se lo permitieron.

-Señorita Granger dejeme ayudarla-Se ofrecio el director acercandose a la niña de mirada vacia. Ella no respodio nada, solo se dejo ser. El hombre suspiro y volteo a mirar aquello que llamaba tanto la atencion de la castaña-No se preocupe, no le haran nada, solo retiraran el cuerpo-Explico con voz pasiva.

-Esa no es su tarea-Renego la muchacha viendo a aquellos hombres tomar sin mucho cuidado el cadaver de su progenitora-Los funcionarios muggles se encargaran de ello, no tienen por que interferir-Miro al hombre expresando a traves de sus ojos su desagrado.

-Se que es asi pero…-No pudo continuar.

-Albus ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije especificamente que no queria que interfirieras en esto-La voz masculina llamo la antencion de ambos, voltearon a ver al sujeto.

-¡Oh señor ministro!-Saludo Dumbledore con una sonrisa carismatica, que la joven desde su posicion pudo apreciar como falsa-Si, lamento eso pero, creo debo reiterar que yo no acepte nada de eso-Dijo el anciano levantandose y lavantando a la pequeña en el proceso.

-¡Esto es algo que solo le concierne al ministerio, no puedes interferir!-Exclamo el hombre de pulcro traje negro frunciendo el seño.

-Lo se y entiendo la situacion pero como es una de mis estudiantes quien esta de por medio me temo que he de intervenir-Dijo el viejo director sin dejar su tranquila posicion. El otro hombre apreto los dientes pero se retiro.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-Pregunto Hermione pasando unos minutos.

-Oh, nada de que preocuparse-Respondio el hombre con una sonrisa. Iba a cuestionar nuevamente algo pero no pudo.

-Es usted la señorita Hermione Granger-Se volvio para ver quien la llamaba, era un auror.

-Si, ¿Qué desea?-Pregunto seria, apretando inconcientemente al pequeño vulto manchado de sangre.

-Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas, por favor acompañenos-Ordeno el hombre con voz demandante.

-Oh, lo lamento pero creo que esta equivocado señor-Intervino Dumbledore en la conversacion-Como ya se lo explique al señor ministro, la señorita Hermione Jean Granger quedara bajo mi cuidado de ahora en adelante mientras este siendo instruida en mi colegio, luego sera su abuela quien se hara cargo de ella-Explico la situacion o mas bien afirmo como un hecho irrebocable lo estipulado.

-¡Pero…-El hombre no pudo seguir la conversacion, ya que no habia nadie con quien continuarla, Albus Dumbledore se habia desaparecido.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Una semana habia trancurrido desde aquellos sucesos, una semana desde la muerte de sus seres amados, una semana desde que su, no nacido, hermano habia desaparecido misteriosamente para el publico magico y tambien una semana desde la ultima vez que ella habia visto y hablado con alguien. Se habia encerrado en su antigua habitacion del castillo, hechizandola para que nadie pudiera entrar, claro que esto no era la gran cosa para un mago del calibre de Dumbledore pero el hombre habia decidido respetar su dolor. Claro, de eso hace tres dias pero la situacion ya comenzaba a preocuparle, y era su deber como director intervenir por el bienestar de sus alumnos por lo que se vio obligado a hacerle una pequeña visita a cierta Gryffindor deprimida.

-¿Qué desea señor?-Pregunto la castaña sin voltear a verlo, no lo necesitaba, sabia que era el por su fragancia, pergamino viejo y pino del bosque, asi olía.

-Señorita Granger, me ha sido comunicado que no ha asistido a clases toda esta semana-Comento el anciano mas para empezar una conversacion que como reproche. Se mantuvo junto a la puerta apreciando todo a su alrededor, no era lo que se habia imaginado. Todo estaba limpio, las camas tendidas, el piso despejado y los ventanales abiertos de par en par.

-Queria guardar esta semana de luto por mi familia-Salio de se escrutador analisis al oir la voz de la menor.

-Lo entiendo-Afirmo el director acercandose disimuladamente donde la jovencita se encontraba. Se paro junto a ella mirando el paisaje que se presentaba al frente-No reprocho su actuar, es comprensible, yo tambien perdi a mi familia, y debo decir que, la forma que ha decidido tomar la situacion, es muy madura-Comento el hombre sin dejar de admirar el paisaje.

-¿Usted tambien perdio a sus seres queridos?-Cuestiono luego de unos minutos.

-Asi es-Respondio con simpleza volteando a verla, al ver la mueca de inconformidad de la muchacha sonrio-A mis padres y mi hermana menor-Confeso.

-Lo lamento-Dijo volviendo su rostro al frente.

-No deberia, no es su culpa-Dijo el hombre con voz pasiva. Imitando la accion de la joven.

El silencio cubrio la habitacion, solo el viento, que movia ligeramente sus cabellos, podia sentirse. Era reconfortante aquello, pensaba el viejo hombre, hace mucho tiempo que no podia degustar de una paz como aquella.

-¿Lo han… encontrado… señor?-La voz de la pequeña lo hizo voltear a verla. Su apariencia no habia cambiado pero el sabia que sus anelantes ojos no lo engañaban. Fijo su mirada en sus arrugadas manos y dio un largo suspiro.

-Lo lamento señorita Granger pero, no hemos encontrado el cuerpo de su hermano aun-Dijo Dumbledore con pesadumbre. La miro, ella solo asintio.

La habitacion volvio a silenciarse.

-Mañana ire a clases, no se preocupe-Con eso dio por terminada la conversacion. El anciano entendio y paso a retirarse.

-Antes de retirarme…-Comenzo el dialogo-Quiero reiterarle mi incondicional apoyo con su situacion señorita Granger, por favor no dude en acudir a mi por cualquier hecho que se presente-Una vez dichas estas palabras se retiro.

-Y como ya se lo dije antes… no lo necesito señor director-Susurro la muchacha caminando hacia una pila de libros en su estante, por supuesto que ella no habia estado una semana depresiva y sin hacer nada, claro que no. Ahora debia continuar con su investigacion.

-Dime, ¿realmente esto funcionara, podre… tener a mi hermano de nuevo?-Dijo la joven a la nada, tomando un libro entre sus manos y caminando hacia su cama.

Una vez en su cama el libro se abrio y unas letras comenzaron a dibujarse.

_**No te preocupes, funcionara, confia en mi Hermione.**_

-Yo no confio en nadie Tom-Dijo la muchacha y antes de que el pudiera replicar algo volvio a hablar-Pero eres lo mas cercano a ello, creo que es bastante que este poniendo el cuerpo de mi hermano a tu dispocision para notarlo ¿no lo crees?-Concluyo la jovencita levantandose.

_**Bien, me alegra saber que pienses en mi de ese modo pero, se que no soy el unico al que ves con esos ojos, tu amiguito Longbotton tambien es importante.**_

Leyo la muchacha una vez vuelto a su cama con los objetos necearios.

-¿Te afecta el que Neville sea mi amigo?-Cuestiono elevando una ceja.

_**No.**_

-Entonces no me reproches nada-Termino la castaña sin darle mayor importacia al asunto.

_**¿Acaso te gustaria que me afectara en algo?**_

_**¿Cómo si tuviera celos?**_

-No me interesas de eso modo Tom, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo, no me gustaria tener que rechazarte-Dijo Hermione con un poco de sorna en la voz.

**Mi existencia no tendria sentido si eso ocurriera.**

-Tienes razon-Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada la Gryffindor.

_**¿Cuan arrogantes se han vuelto los Gryffindor desde que yo estudiaba en Hogwarts? Ah no espera, siempre han sido asi, unos hipocritas.**_

-¿El burro hablando de orejas? Tu eres la persona más hipocrita que jamas haya conocido Tom Riddle, yo al menos demuestro de lo que soy capaz, les advierto lo peligroso que puede ser tenerme de enemiga, en cambio tu…-Dejo inconcluso su dialogo al sentir una fuerte ventisca, extrajo su varita de su vestimenta y la agito cerrando instantaneamente todas las ventanas.

-**Lumus maxima**-Recito y una potente luz se expandio en la oscura habitacion. Con una movimiento, desprendio la luz de la varita y la lanzo al techo de la habitacion-Comencemos-Dijo con voz determinada, lanzo un sinfín de hechizos, acondicionando la habitacion para lo siguiente-Bien, todo listo-Concluyo.

_**De acuerdo, hagamos un poco de magia oscura.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, cuanto tiempo!

Primero que nada, quiero disculparme enormemente con todos u.u

Mis faltas de ortogrgafia en el anterior cap son imperdonables ToT

De verdad lo lamento mucho! Desde ahora voy a revisar más seguido lo que escribo!

Bueno dejando eso de lado, espero que hayan disfrutado del cap :)

Hermione poco a poco ira mostrando el dolor que le produce esta perdida,

Tom ya hizo su aparicion x) y al parecer esta "ayudando" a Hermione con su problema.

Las cosas se estan poniendo muy dramaticas ;) jajajajja

Agradesco a todas esas personas que me apoyan a continuar!

**MetisAndGalatea**

**PrincesLynx**

**Persefone Riddle**

**MeriiBravo**

**Carmenotaku98**

**Kirtash96**

**Jazy-Spain**

**Susan-Black7**

**Emma3mikan**

Mil gracias a tods, realmente me hacen feliz sus hermosos review!

Pronto actualizare, hasta entonces, saludos y qu esten bien!


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter no me pertenece es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

**Aclaraciones:** Este capítulo está narrado por Tom en la primera parte. Sera sencillo saber hasta donde ya que esta marcado en _cursiva_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 10**

_Es algo extraño que después de saber cuales era mis intenciones aun quieras continuar con esto. Una estupidez a mi parecer._

_**A veces el dolor nos vuelve tontos… o locos, solo hay que ver a los Longbotton para comprobarlo.**_

_Pero, tú eres muy lista, demasiado diría yo. Creo que es por esa razón que no puedes ver lo obvio de esta situación, y lo fácil que se me ha hecho encadenarte para siempre a mi lado. Bueno, después de todo sigues siendo una niña, manipulable a fin de cuentas._

_El hombre que en tu tiempo ha causado estragos me ha dicho lo valiosa que le resultaste esa primera vez que se vieron, y lo importante que eres para sus futuros planes. Yo, la verdad, creo que exagero bastante. Cuando me hablo de ti creí que trataría con un prodigio de bruja, alguien como lo fui yo en mi tiempo. En su lugar me encontré con una chiquilla seca de sentimientos, como una flor marchita, envuelta en su depresión y que, de no haber sido por mí, se habría suicidado. A veces creo que eso hubiera sido lo mejor, no solo para mí sino para ti también, pero luego de contarme sobre de tu perdida no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados. Era la oportunidad perfecta de recuperar mi cuerpo, seria sencillo, solo debía presionar los botones correctos y el cuerpo de tu hermano muerto seria mío._

_**¿Dices que con esto tendré a mi hermano de vuelta?**_

_Oh, aun recuerdo tu inocente voz pronunciando aquello, tan ingenua que no creí que fuera real. Con aquellas palabras me entregaste la llave del éxito y… la de tu libertad._

_**Yo no confió en nadie Tom.**_

_Es lo que me has dicho desde que te conocí, palabras vacías a mi parecer, ya que si no confiaras en mi no estarías brindándome en bandeja de oro lo que queda de tu queridísimo hermanito. Eso que dices es solo algo de lo que intentas convencerte a ti misma pero en lo que, lamentablemente, no crees. Tan ciega e impulsiva como todos los Gryffindor, no por nada fuiste a parar a aquella despreciable casa._

_Es hilarante verte intentar aguantar con todas tus fuerzas esas lágrimas que, sé muy bien, no derramaste el día de la muerte de tus asquerosos padres. Muy bien por ti, ya que si lo haces será en verdad tu fin, y yo estaría muy decepcionado. _

_Sé muy bien que no quieres marcar aun más nuestros lazos, pero en lo más profundo sabes que eso es imposible. Te has aferrado a mí, has buscado mi ayuda sobre la de Dumbledore, tu sola te condenaste a ese futuro oscuro que tengo planeado para ambos, porque si, ahora que te conocí, no pienso dejarte ir. Mi yo de este tiempo, el tan conocido Lord Voldemort, lo dijo antes de desaparecer…_

_**Tú me llevaras a la cima, recuérdalo. **_

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiendo el mundo sobre su espalda, insoportable. Con la vista aun borrosa recorrió la habitación, su cuello tronó dolorosamente.

-_¡Demonios que duele!-_Se quejó llevando una mano hacia el lugar afectado.

Apoyó sus manos sobre la alfombra, donde reposaba, y se paro. Observo, ahora más minuciosamente la habitación. Era un desastre, como si hubiera habido una explosión en el lugar.

Una explosión.

Su mente proceso esa palabra, intento recordar lo que había hecho antes de dormir. Apretó los dientes cuando un dolor punzante le atravesó la cabeza, masajeo sus sienes haciendo movimientos circulares, intentando apaciguar esa incomoda sensación.

Giro su cabeza hacia su cama e instintivamente camino hacia ella. Un desgastado libro reposaba sobre esta, lo tomo.

Un suave movimiento bajo las frazadas la hizo pegar un leve salto dejando caer el objeto de sus manos. Abrió los ojos como platos, no se había percatado de aquella presencia que dormitaba en su cama. Se alejo por mero instinto de protección, busco su varita con la mirada. La encontró a unos metros de ella sobre la alfombra donde había despertado. Se acerco pero lo que vio no le gusto para nada, la tomo entre sus manos. Frunció el seño, su varita había cambiado de color, ahora era blanca.

El ruido de un suave quejido volvió a colocarla en alerta. Con su, ahora, nueva varita se acerco a la cama lo más sigilosa posible. Al estar junto el mueble miro con atención, era una persona de eso no había duda, la pregunta era ¿Quién?

Con la punta de la varita tomo la frazada y suavemente comenzó a retirarla.

El silencio reino en la habitación durante unos interminables minutos.

No podía creerlo, ¿Era real lo que veía? ¿Una chico? Aparentemente de su edad… ¡Desnudo!

Un mareo la hizo trastabillar, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, no podía ser cierto. Observo nuevamente su cama, sintió su rostro arder en vergüenza, llevo sus manos a sus ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan abochornada.

Un leve gruñido la hizo mirar nuevamente al frente, se paralizo, unos ojos negro-azulados la inspeccionaban con una intensa curiosidad.

-¿Quién eres?-Lo escucho pronunciar pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un:

-**¡Desmaius!-**Luego las luces recién recuperadas del chico se volvieron a apagar gracias al hechizo de la castaña.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Quién era ese tipo en su habitación? ¿Qué hacía en su cama y más aun de…desnudo?

Esas eran algunas de las tantas preguntas que rondaban a cierta Gryffindor mientras se dirigía a su primera clase del día. Luego de lo sucedido en su habitación había decidido largarse de ahí lo antes posible. Necesitaba despejarse un poco y que mejor que asistiendo a clases. Después de todo se lo había prometido a Dumbledore. Así que sin pensarlo entro al baño, se quito toda la suciedad y se vistió. Ordeno un poco su habitación y salió hacia su primera clase del día, pociones.

Entro al salón, ya todos estaban en su sitio, incluso Snape. Paso llamando la atención de todos, varios rostros la miraron con sorpresa, entre ellos Potter y Weasley. Busco un sitio vacio y se dirigió hacia él.

-Vaya, señorita Granger al fin decidió honrarnos con su presencia-La voz de su profesor derrochaba sarcasmo.

-Buenos días profesor-Saludo educadamente.

El hombre de grasiento cabello no le dio más importancia a la conversación y continúo con su clase.

Durante unos interminables minutos sintió como todos los alumnos la miraban. Algunos habían llegado a pensar que no asistiría ese año al colegio pero al parecer no era así.

Ron, quien estaba delante de ella, tenía mucha curiosidad. Quería saber porque no había asistido a clases hasta ese momento. Harry, quien estaba a su lado, también quería escuchar aquello. Por eso mientras Snape estaba explicando quien sabe que en la pizarra, ellos voltearon hacia a la castaña.

-Oye, Granger-La llamo Weasley en susurros. Ella levanto la mirada-¿Por qué no has asistido a clases hasta ahora?-Pregunto curioso el muchacho. Harry también la miraba expectante por su respuesta.

-Eso no te importa Weasley-Respondió la castaña, fingiendo mirar al profesor mientras contestaba.

-¿Si te lo pregunto es por algo no?-Dijo el chico molesto, había olvidado lo insoportable que le resultaba esa chica.

-De acuerdo, déjame responderte de otra manera-Dijo Hermione dejando de escribir por un momento, fijo su vista en ambos chicos y dijo-No me interesa contarte mis razones para faltar a clases-Respondió mirándolos con seriedad y burla. Harry sostuvo a Ron antes de que se abalanzara hacia Hermione quien no varió la mueca en su rostro.

-Potter y Weasley 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por causar alboroto-Sentencio Snape al ver el escándalo que habían ocasionado ambos muchachos.

Ron volteo a mirar con furia a Hermione pero esta ni lo miro, lo que incordio aun más al chico.

La clase continúo sin más inconvenientes. Al terminar guardo todo y salió veloz.

Algo le decía que debía volver a su cuarto.

-¿Acaso el tiempo fuera de Hogwarts causo una avería en tu cerebro Granger? Ahora tenemos Herbologia, estas yendo en dirección contraria-Dijo una voz arrogante. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos grises que la miraban con burla y una gran cantidad de desprecio.

-Quítate Malfoy-Ordeno la Gryffindor seria.

-¿O si no que sangre sucia?-Reto el rubio con sorna. Ya no le tenía miedo, durante todo el verano había estado practicando sus hechizos y mejorando su posición de dualista. Lucius, su padre, fue de lo más estricto con su formación en la magia desde niño y al saber que ni con eso había logrado volverlo el mejor en la clase, cambio sus métodos de enseñanza. Aun recordaba los castigos de su padre cuando no alcanzaba las expectativas que el dictaba. Apretó los puños, vencer a esa repugnante impura seria sencillo.

-Creo que no has entendido bien Malfoy-Dijo la muchacha volviendo su mirada sombría. El rubio la miro sin entender, sus palabras lo habían desconcertado-Cuando yo te digo que te quites, tú te quitas-Sus palabras fueron profundas y tan cargadas de emociones negativas que hicieron al chico estremecer- si yo digo que cierres la boca, tu lo haces, no hay opciones a elegir-Los ojos de la chica centellaban con un brillo siniestro-Ahora quítate-Ordeno nuevamente.

El pobre chico aun impactado por todo aquello, se quito.

Solo se oían los ligeros pasos de la castaña alejarse en ese solitario corredor. Hasta que ya no fue audible el muchacho permaneció en la misma posición, aun no procesaba bien lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Pregunto pasado unos minutos, mirando en dirección hacia donde la Gryffindor se había ido. Frunció el seño y decidió retomar su camino.

**-††††††††††††††††-**

Entro en su habitación con el seño aun fruncido, había olvidado lo insoportable que era ese engreído rubio. Dejo sus libros sobre su escritorio, la habitación estaba muy bien ahora. Le disgustaba el desorden.

Volteo su mirada al intruso en su cama, se acerco despacio. Aun permanecía dormido y dudaba mucho que despertara hasta dentro de unas horas. El hechizo que le había lanzado había sido bastante poderoso.

Transfiguro uno de los libros en su estantería y lo convirtió en una silla. Se sentó suspirando agotada, cerró los ojos. Aun no creía lo que había pasado, se había comportado como una cobarde esa mañana.

-_Patético_-Se dijo a si misma mentalmente.

Paseo distraídamente su mirada por la habitación hasta que algo llamo su atención. Se levanto y se encamino hacia el lugar donde aquello se encontraba. Debajo de unas de las camas de sus ex compañeras de cuarto estaba…

-El diario de Riddle-Susurro suavemente. Lo abrió, la sorpresa baño su rostro al ver lo que había dentro. Un enorme agujero se abría paso en el centro del cuaderno.

-¿Qué demon…-No pudo seguir con su línea de pensamientos debido a que un ruido atrajo su atención. Volteo.

Sobre su cama un muy despierto moreno la miraba con atención.

-¿Me dirás ahora quien eres o me hechizaras de nuevo?-Pregunto el muchacho.

-¿Cómo es que estas despierto, el hechizo que te lance tendría que haber durado por lo menos dos horas más?-Cuestiono Hermione con el seño fruncido luego de salir de su asombro.

-Es de estúpidos responder una pregunta con otra-Dijo el chico con el rostro sereno pero con un toque de sorna.

-No te pases de listo-Dijo la castaña caminando hacia él con furia contenida. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y no ayudaba en nada que ese sujeto le hablara de ese modo. Quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

-¿Me dieras quien eres?-Volvió a cuestionar.

-Dime primero quien eres tu-Ordeno la muchacha.

-¿Si te lo digo, responderás mis preguntas?-Inquirió.

-No estás en posición de negociar nada conmigo, ya dime quién demonios eres-Exigió saber la joven, ya se estaba hartando de todo aquello.

-Soy Tom Marvolo Riddle-Dijo al fin mirándola expectante.

Fue en ese momento donde todo lo que conocía se perdió.

Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap!**

**Espero les haya gustado :) **

**Aclaro que el pequeño intruso en la habitación de Herms tiene 12 años**

**Más adelante explicare porque ;)**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen mis historias.**

**Chicos sin ustedes esto no sería posible, realmente ¡Gracias!**

**No se cuando vuelva a actualizar, estoy entrando en época de exámenes y **

**Tengo que prepararme (si no mi mamá me matará jjejeje no es broma O.O)**

**Un saludo a todos, nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
